


Taming the Playboy

by jinkookerz



Category: JinKook, vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Park Jimin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Jinkook smut, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Pregnant Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pregnant Sex, References to Knotting, Romance, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, bts smut, jinkook - Freeform, jinkook are deeply in love, jinkooksmut, kookjin - Freeform, parents jeon jungkook and Kim seokjin, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkookerz/pseuds/jinkookerz
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a playboy out to break hearts and steal virginities. He does the same thing to the newest boy in class, Kim Seokjin. Yet he can't seem to stop going back to JIn again and again...........





	1. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will def update daily so stay tuned and give jinkook lots of love! This chapter is super short so I'm sorry! the second chapter will definetely be longer!!

Jin had never been so terrified. He could literally feel his soul shake as he walked across the gate and into the grounds of his new college. He was already 23 and rather old for his class, but he had to forcibly shift because his university was declared deemed. " Shy and fragile" is what everyone called him, but he knew better. He wasn't shy or fragile, just smart enough to hide what he truly was and make himself likable so he could have lots of friends. However, today he didn't feel even one ounce of confidence. He walked into his first lecture and literally died when he felt everyone look at him when the teacher introduced him. Luckily, his cousin Taehyung was at the same lecture so he sat next to him..........

Jungkook POV:

I enjoyed a morning quickie with Jimin and entered class. Jimin and I are just friends with benefits and he understands that. More so, we are good friends.However, I wanted someone new to begin with. As soon as I entered class, I could smell something unfamiliar. It smelled like cacao and coffee blended with roses and ice-cream. Instantly I realised a new face had arrived. However, before I could look at this new face Jimin grabbed my hand, and we ended up sitting at the last row. All I could see was his black hair from the back. He was sitting next to Taehyung. " When did that nerd get so smooth?", I wondered. Taehyung was too dorky to date anyone. After class this new boy ended up running away before I could talk to him....  
But I knew one thing for sure, I was going to fuck this new nerd no matter what......


	2. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is out to catch his prey.

Jin had never seen such a huge campus. He was intrigued by the colour of the walls, the different smells on people and the fact that gay people were allowed to be who they truly were. In his old college, the conservative staff shunned students who were gay but here everthing was colourful and happy. He knew he liked men but always pretended otherwise because he was afraid of being alone. He had always hidden his sassy, bitchy personality infront of everyone and been that soft good boy so he could make more friends. And it always worked. Everyone loved him and praised him. He loved the attention and the praise. But he never let anyone understand that. Today, however he was in an unfamiliar zone. Everyone was open and honest and he didn't understand how to behave so that he could make new friends . When Taehyung left him alone infront of his next class he was afraid and unsure of how to behave. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice behind him said " Hi! Where are you headed to?"

Jin turned around and looked at a smiling face. " I'm Jhope! I am a part of the student body. You seem lost". "I need to attend this class. I'm new here. My name is Jin. Nice to meet you". Jin smiles and gently bows. Jhope smiles and says," Cool! we share classes. Why don't you sit next to me? Let's be friends!". Jin agrees and sits next to him. Classes are more exciting than he thought it would be. He feels content because everyone here is open, friendly and honest. However, he has kept his facade his entire life. He has always pretended to be a good, nice person no matter what. So he decides to be the same. He can't afford to make any enemies and he wants all the attention as usual. So he continues to be the same stereotypical boy that he has always been. 

Little does he know, how his life is going to change.......

 

Jungkook POV:

I am in the canteen when the smell of the new boy hits me again. I have slept with most of the omegas on campus. So I know a new omega when I smell one. This one is exciting because I haven't smelt such a nice scent in a long time after my affair with the college's cutest girl Sunmi. That was in first year. I smile because it's been a longtime since I've gotten fresh meat. I need a new boyfriend. To use and throw has always been my motto. These games never get boring. I don't know why I am so unemotional, but these flings make my life exciting and intoxicating.

I walk to the source of the scent. It's a tall broad-shouldered boy with black hair. Sitting next to Hobi. I clench my teeth. Why is Hobi near my target!  
I realize how jealous I feel over someone who I haven't even seen. "This is not me", I remind myself. Why do I feel like this. "It has to be the smell". Jimin looks at me weirdly and I realize I spoke out loud.

I slide into the seat opposite this boy and capture his face. He's beyond gorgeous. Thick plump lips accompanied by beautiful eyes and a noble- nose with a surprised expression makes this boy look like a devil. He looks so sinful, innocent, Fuck! His skin is flawless and he's so cute I can feel my breathe stop. This Omega has to be mine first. He's mine I mentally declare. Meanwhile Hobi looks at me with a glare. He surely doesn't appreciate my interruption. I immediately decide to play the sincere character. That is sure to attract this innocent angel.

Jin POV:

Jhope seems angry when he looks at this new boy who sits opposite me. I decided to eat lunch with Jhope and his friend Namjoon when this new boy suddenly came and sat with us. He's undoubtedly handsome with strong features. An aquiline nose. Strong hypnotic eyes and the most muscular arms. I'm fantasizing about how he can tie me up when J-hope's voice brings me back to reality. "Why did you miss the last class Kookie?". " Ah! Hobi Hyung I wanted to return a library book", this hot man says. I am internally laughing. I know he must've slept with half the school. He looks like a typical fuckboy with a denim jacket and nice fitting jeans. He's too hot to even enter a library. All I can watch is his beautiful mouth and imagine how soft it must be. I can imagine his thick veiny arms lifting me up and..... I realise, I can't lose control. I can't date a man! My parents will hate me. My old university friends will ostracize me. I can't stand it if someone hates me!

 

So I force myself to look at the food and imagine it's the most exciting thing in my life. If this is what this college looks like I doubt I can keep my real identity hidden for any longer. Suddenly I feel a hand nudge my shoulder and I look up to see this hot man mouthing the words, "What's your name". I don't respond. I can't hear him. All I can imagine is his perfect lips on mine. I look at him longer than intended and then i hear him say " Stop checking me out so shamelessly babe". It hits me and I realise what I'm doing. I'm ashamed at my actions. I just pick up my bag and walk off. This man makes me feel things I can't be feeling. I'm ashamed of my lack of self control. I walk away and slowly run to my next class.

I can hear Hobi calling out to me. I can't wait. I run.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JK POV

I feel shitty. I was supposed to be a good friend and stuff to capture Jin. Instead I freak him out. Why did he run like an idiot. I feel stupid. I'm going to fix things. I run behind Hobi and tell him to let me handle this. I have to date Jin. This cute boy can't walk around like this.Some idiot will get to him before me and date him before I do. I won't let that happen on my turf.

I run to see new boy has entered an empty classroom. He tries to shut the door, when I stick my hand out and push it back forcefully. The new boy nearly falls when i grab his waist and pull him in front. He is blushing. " Wow I have quite an effect", I think. The smell of cacao hits my nose and I force myself not to breathe else I know I'll end up making out with this Omega. "Control JK!! Control!!"

I let go of him and speak in a goody normal voice and say "Hi I am Jungkook!", " I am 20, Love Dota and would like to make your acquaintance".  
The new boy awkwardly clears his throat,bows and gently says, " I am deeply sorry for running away like that. I umm unfortunately straight and am sorry for staring at you and making you feel uncomfortable like that. That was not my intention and I am sorry for weirding you out. My name is Kim Seokjin and I am pleased to meet you. I like Dota and enjoy playing League of Legends a lot".

When he says he is straight I want to laugh. I know the look of a smitten Omega when I see one. I've slept with too many to make a mistake.  
I think, "Run as far as you want Jin. You will soon be under me writhing and calling out my name like a good baby boy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment else I will have no idea what you guys want! I will surely make chapter 3 longer!!


	3. The Game Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the rules of an omegaverse to suit my story. forgive me ya'll  
> ENJOY AND COMMENT AND GIMME SUM KUDOS!

" Baby Boy. You are so cute when you moan. Have you ever realized that?", Jungkook laughs as he kisses the side of Jin's neck. Jin is whining and trashing against the cloth that has tied his wrist together. He moans and whines like a little baby. He is so turned on right now. Only if he can reach Jungkook's thigh and rub himself and get that teeny bit of relief. He inches his way slowly and props himself up. Just as he can reach Jungkook's muscular and thick thigh, he falls down and hits his head.........................

....................And wakes up to realise he was dreaming. Damn. He notices the wet slick on his inner thigh. "This is getting harder by the minute", he thinks. Being an Omega is a curse, he thinks. He remembers the day he told his parents about what he was. His mother called him degrading names and literally spat at him in disgust. He saw his whole world tear apart. His parents didn't love him for who he was. They only loved him is he was "Kim Seokjin", the heir of the most respected family, the Kims. That day he changed who he was and promised to marry a woman of their choice and take the right hormones when the time came to bear a child. He was brutal alpha Jin in their eyes. Until today, he forgot about his real identity, Jin. He was always Kim Seokjin. He remembered his reality after meeting Jungkook the playboy. As much as he would like to sleep with Jungkook, he would rather forget that and just stick to the plan his family had for him, Being Kim Seokjin, the feared heir of the Kim family. 

" I will avoid Jungkook at all costs", Jin is just mindlessly repeating these words in his brain as he walks to college. He likes walking alone as that gives him time to introspect.

He is slowly walking along the sidewalk and enjoying the breeze when he hears a loud sound of a car honking next to him. He turns and sees J-hope's friend Namjoon at the wheel. " Hyung! Any friend of Hobi's is a friend of mine. Let me drop you", Namjoon says. Jin accepts and gets into the car. " So, Hyung, how do you like it so far? How is college? What's your story? Do you enjoy being here?", Namjoon asks a host of questions. 

Jin smiles and says, " I enjoy being in this college. My hometown was filled with unkind people. Studies are more fun here. I came here because my old college closed down. My cousin Taehyung lives here so his parents called me and got me a seat in this college. There is no other background story to my life. It's always been one dimensional and boring. What about you Namjoon? What's your story".  
" Ah! Hyung!, I am a wannabe rapper. I am trying my luck in various entertainment companies. Making music is my passion and songwriting is something I am naturally good at. My boyfriend yoongi makes music along with me. We plan on having our own entertainment company some day" 

"Boyfriend? Wow", Jin says.

Jin gives a skeptical smile. He cannot fathom how people are so open in this town. " Well, Hyung you don't seem too happy that I have a boyfriend. Is something wrong?", Namjoon begins. " No! No! I didn't mean that. I am so sorry to have said that. I didn't mean anything. I only wish for your happiness and nothing else.", Jin says and he turns a deep red and begins to stammer. " it's just that in my old town people were very closed about such topics so I have never really been an open book".  
" Ah, Hyung then who is your boyfriend. How has it been for you so far", Namjoon says.  
" well unfortunately I am straight as a pole. I prefer Omega women and have had minor flings here and there". 

Namjoon could swear that Jin liked men. He seemed so soft and unbearably sweet. Plus he swore that yesterday he saw Jin crushing on college's resident bad boy cookie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jin watches Yoongi and Namjoon kiss each other he feels a knot of tension in his stomach. He can't help but internally whine at how unfair life is. He can't stop feeling bad about the fact he has to live his entire life in a closet. But for the first time in 23 years he feels like he has a chance at love. "They look so happy! Maybe a male alpha and a male Omega have a chance at love. Maybe I will find..", Jin is going on overthinking when suddenly he hears someone call him out from the back. "Kim Seokjin! Hi".

Jin turns around and sees a rather handsome, neatly dressed Jungkook walk towards him.

Jin swore he saw Jungkook with messier and longer hair yesterday. Today however, Jungkook is dressed in a neat, full-sleeve shirt and Fitted trousers. His godly butt is on display and is literally singing an opera to Jin as he walks closer. Jin gets hit by the smell of menthol and lemon. Jungkook has a smart haircut and looks so delectable, Jin could go into heat watching him. 

Jungkook comes upto him and smiles with his head cocked onto one side. "Jin-Hyung", he breathes messily as though Jin has the most nicest name on this planet. He gives a cute smile which reminds Jin of a hamster... No it reminds him off a bunny. Jungkookie as a bunny would be the cutest thing alive. " We have the same classes. Let's go to class". Saying so he grabs Jin's crooked fingers and tugs along.

What Jin doesn't quite understand is why is this hot alpha taking such an obvious interest in him. "Does sleeping with someone inspire people to such a great extent that they would change their external appearance just to get some dick? ", He thinks. He has had his share of affairs but everything is rather mechanical and uninteresting. He decides to play this game. "I will let Jungkook think he has won me over, but I know his game. Maybe I will have a bit off fun but I will never let him into where it matters the most. Let him take what he wants but he will never have my heart", Jin resolves. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day is highly comical. Jungkook's interest in him is so obvious it's hilarious. He acts like he is smitten with this good boy Jungkook. Kookie never let's him alone even for a minute. He even reads a book with Jin to convince him he is a good friend. Jin is lowkey dying out of laughter from within. He can see through Kookie's acting. "Maybe I'll end the game day after tomorrow", he thinks. Let this fool continue acting. God alone knows how many virginities I am saving by keeping him away from the other omegas. Let him run behind me harder with those nice thighs (kekekekek.) Jin goes to the washroom and let's Jungkook hold his bag and wait outside the washroom as he washes his face and uses his facewash. Jin loves the impeccable, flawlessness of his skin. Nothing makes him happier than watching his handsome face in the mirror. As he continues to look at himself he feels a hand snake around his waist and a hot breath on his ears saying, "Hi new kid. Whaddya doing alone looking so pretty". \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jungkook knew something was wrong when Mark Tuan the creep entered the washroom. But when he followed Tuan into the washroom and saw him touch Jin like that he saw red. He immediately pushes him off and grabs Jin by the waist to his side. He then spins Jin around and presses the softest kiss to his forehead and says, " Babe let's go to class. We are getting late". Jin feels like his body is on fire. The buttery kiss Jungkook has given him unconsciously makes him push inwards towards Jungkook and he curves his body as if fitting into him. The soft kiss melts Jin and he clings onto Jungkook's arms like it's the last bit of hope in his life. He merely nods and walks on with Jungkook. As soon as they are away Jin remembers his vow to his parents and springs away from Jk. He looks distraught and angry. Jungkook immediately apologizes. If he is to take him to bed, he better gain Jin's trust and then break him properly. "I am so sorry Hyung! I only did what I did to protect you from Tuan. He's crazy. Nobody knows how crazy he is like I do. He's my half cousin and I would kill myself if he ever got his filthy hands on you". Jin just merely looks at him with half-lidded eyes and coldly says, " Fuck it Kooks. I can't lose attendance because of Fuckboys." and walks away pretending Jungkook is a speck of dirt. Jk cannot believe what he witnesses. Jin is so cold it hurts. He will make it up to him somehow. He knows he will melt him. He is the fuckboy, not Jin. He can't let Jin's cold behaviour get to him.!!


	4. Park Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VMIN SMUT ALERT FELLAS! Hit the kudos button and comment please!

Park Jimin is the college's second playboy. His chesire-like eyes and small frame with white skin and plump lips makes him the most desired man on campus. His rendezvous with Jungkook has earned him a new fandom by the name "Jikook", where everyone loves the two of them.

'Everyone except Jungkook", Jimin thinks cynically as he rushes to his lecture in the afternoon.

Jimin feels lonely. He hates how fickle jungkook is. Kookie is busy making love to him in the washroom at college and then the next moment he is kissing a new boy at college. Isn't he enough for Kookie? He has resolved to give enough love for both Kookie and him. But these days even that doesn't seem to be enough. 

Kookie has stopped talking to him or hanging out with him. He only seems to want to fuck Jin. It's hilarious that it's been a week since Jungkook has slept with anyone. Normally Kookie doesn't go a day without sex but now he has gone for a week without even making out with someone. This is just beyond Jimin's understanding. jungkook doesn't seem to care for jimin anymore. He feels lonely, broken and extremely dull without jungkook. 

This morning however he needs to submit a presentation and is running towards class when he bumps into an obstacle. He looks up and realises he is looking at the biggest dork in class, Taehyung. Taehyung is awkward, a dork and the biggest nerd anyone can ever find on this planet. His sense of fashion? Only wide pants is what Jimin thinks.

Taehyung gulps and says, " Sorry Jimin-shi".

"Get lost", Jimin smirks and walks away. As he walks away he remembers, "This is that new boy Jin's cousin. I could fuck him as Jin took Jk away. Maybe I should screw around with poor little taetae".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook is in hell. Jin has completely friend-zoned him. Jin talks to him like a complete friend and Jk can't take it. He is so afraid of hitting on Jin because whenever he does that Jin goes far away. Jin on the other hand has begun to get annoyed with Jungkook for every small thing. He enjoys hurting Jungkook. Jin has a mini sadistic side to himself but till date he has never explored this side because he has always been the nice guy of the class. However with jungkook he can't seem to stop wanting to tease him and irritate him. He wants to see how far he can can push jungkook before his real colours come out. He is trying his best to make jungkook run away from him, but the harder he tries jungkook seems to only try harder. " he just isn't going to give up and it's annoying", Jin thinks. He is losing his patience and he is afraid of losing his temper. He has never felt so vulnerable and out of control before. 

Today seems to be the last straw of his patience. Jungkook is sincerely copying his notes and acting all studious. " Kookie I want to eat ice-cream, could you get two cups. I'll wait in the parking lot". "Sure Hyung, anything for you", He beams and starts putting his stuff inside to go get some ice-cream. Jungkook goes and gets two cups of ice-cream and comes back to the parking lot to find a missing Jin. Suddenly it hits him, Jin is angry and annoyed with him. Now Jungkook feels horrible, insulted and hurt. Maybe if he went back to being that cold fuckboy, Jin would probably sleep with him. The new Kookie is a boring, nerdy version which Jin must not like. As he feels tears pricking his eyes, he hears Jin say, "Kookie you are the sweetest". He swallows a breath and turns and gives a smiling Jin one cup of ice-cream.

Truth be told, Jin did run away. But as he walked away he felt really bad for Jungkook. This was probably the first time anyone was pursuing him with such zeal. This scared Jin. He knew at all costs he couldn't date the younger even if he fantasized about his ass all day. Jungkook had such a weird effect on Jin, it was otherworldly.

Jin came back. He never wanted to hurt Jungkook in any way. Jk was probably the first good friend he's ever had. Atleast in the name of friendship he can hang out with him...............

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimin is having the time of his life. Kim Taehyung the awkward dork was actually a sex god. Beneath all those layers of wide pants and loose clothes, lies a toned hottie with the cutest body. Jimin being the player he was, barely took a day or two to get the pliant, weirdly handsome Taetae under the sheets. Taehyung actually had a crush on Jimin from the day he saw him in first sem. When Jimin asked him to teach him Fourier series, Taehyung could hardly believe the hottest man on the planet wanted his company, let alone even look at him. 

Taehyung was too innocent to understand what "Hanging out", meant in Jimin's terms, but as soon as Jimin started kissing him he became a pliant and an adorable bottom for Park Jimin. Jimin usually enjoyed being at the receiving end but with Tae he somehow wanted to be at the top. As soon as all the nerdy clothes got off, Jimin couldn't believe what he had missed. "I should have fucked him for three years", he thought. Taehyung has a toned chest and nicely built pecs. He had tanned skin and the nicest perfume. Jimin enjoys looking at Taehyung's cute ass while he bends down and fingers him.

Jimin smacks Taehyung's ass and watches the omega squirm under his touch. He inserts a finger into Tae's tight entrance and watches the Omega mewl like a kitten. "Jimin-sshi", Taehyung cries.

"Take it Taetae. Does it hurt too much? Should I stop love?", Jimin says while messily nibbling Taehyung's ears. "A little slow". Jimin then begins to finger him tenderly. He touches taetae like he is glass. Like he's some fragile thing that could break any minute. He is so tender that when he finally enters Taehyung, Tae is grateful for all the love and is literally weeping in joy. Jimin turns Tae around and proceeds to kiss him and make love like both of them had never known. 

Jungkook never let anyone kiss him even if he had sex. Jimin missed the tender part of lovemaking whenever he slept with Jungkook.

He actually thoroughly enjoys bestowing his tenderness on Taehyung. As he looks at a naked Taehyung sleeping contentedly under the sheets he notices the mole on Taehyung's nose and at the bottom of his lips. He finds him really cute like a puppy. He is so handsome and adorable. Jimin can feel his heart squeeze at this sight. So, the playboy Jimin actually takes a chance and gently pulls Taetae into his embrace. He lets his chin onto Taehyung's shoulder and scents him and falls asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Park Jimin is actually a very sensitive alpha. He may be a playboy but he's become one only for Jungkook. He loved Kookie with all his heart but was slowly was walking into depression with the lack of reciprocity from the other side. He's tired of being rejected and constantly used. 

He misses the loving Jungkook gave him at the beginning. Even if it lasted for two months it was the best months of his life. However, every person has a limit and Jimin was reaching his limit. ................

THE NEXT DAY:

Jimin finds Taehyung's incoherent mumbling at the morning adorable. He finds Taetae too cute. "Jimi-shi, could you drop me home? I need to collect my record work and submit my projects". "I will, but first kiss me". Jimin feels greedy. Even if this fling is going to last for a day he wants to make the most of it. He is greedy for more and doesn't want to end this too quickly unlike his earlier days. He actually wants a chance with this adorable and weird Omega.

Meanwhile, Jungkook actually sat with Jin throughout the night and finished his project. For the first time in history, he hasn't stayed up all night for sex, but for actually doing some productive work. "Is it worth it though?", he thinks. But as he sees Jin's plump lips and broad-shoulders, he knows it's more than worth it. The day he has this baby boy under him, that day will be his reward. Till then the game will be intoxicating enough to stick on...


	5. What evil looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ANGST AHOY! MENTIONS OF CUTTING SO IF YALL SENSITIVE BE AWARE!!

Jimin and Taehyung walk hand in hand on the corridors. Everyone is shocked. Various Jikook fanboys are making nasty comments online while a rare minority ships Jimin and Tae. Jungkook, on the other hand, has no idea of his surroundings because of his obsession with Kim Seokjin. He is in the washroom when he bumps into a hardcore Jikook stan, Youngjae. "Senpai!", Youngjae says, "Is it true Jimin Hyung is dating Taetae? They are walking around together a lot". "Do I look like I care?", Jungkook says angrily. He walks away from the loo and sees a smiling Jimin hand in hand with Taehyung.

"So Jimin, cheating on me seems to be your norm eh?", he says with an arrogant smirk. "Oppa that's not true. We are just friends I promise", Jimin lies. These words blow a hole in Taehyung's heart. "Well Jimin catch me after classes. Our usual spot", Jungkook says and smacks Jimin's ass and walks away.

"So, we are just fuckbuddies eh? No issues Jimin-shi. I will see you later." Saying so Taehyung walks away with a heavy heart. Jimin is heartbroken yet ecstatic.

He is heartbroken that he has hurt Tae. On the other hand he is happy that jungkook has shown signs of jealousy over the rumors that have been circulating. " maybe", he thinks, " this was why I had to break Tae's heart. To win jungkook back."

Jin is extremely happy with the output of the project. It has come out so well that the teacher wants another project from Jin alone, so he can present it at a conference. Jin is idly sitting at the canteen when he sees Taehyung. " Hey Taetae! What's up! Long time no see. You forgot your cousin as soon as I came to this college?", Jin jokes and pats him on the back. " Well Hyung, you forgot me because you made new friends. I thought you are dating jungkook. Why are you irritating me in the middle of the day. Go sit with him", Tae sprouts words angrily.

"Ya ,Tae what's the matter. I am so sorry for ignoring you in college. I was really busy with the project. I am very sorry for hurting your feelings. From now on I won't sit with jungkook, if that makes you feel any better. You don't seem very happy today. You know you can tell me anything", Jin sincerely tells him.

Taehyung says nothing. Jin can see he has been crying. He decides to cheer him up.

At the coffee shop Taehyung is telling Jin the whole story while sipping a beetroot milkshake. He has weird tastes, but Jin loves him a lot and is highly protective of him.  
"So, you hang out with Jimin and he ended up breaking your heart eh?", Jin asks. Tae just nods. " He has a golden butt Hyung. What to do?", he sighs dreamily. Oh Jin knows this feeling. Friendzoning jungkook everyday is a chore for him. " That fuckboy can go to hell", he says passionately. " you are so much better than him. You work out all the time and you are definitely more handsome. Don't worry we will find a hot Alpha for you on tinder." Tae smiles at this angry side of Jin. Jin has always been so protective of his feelings. He hopes the Omega get somebody who will love and protect him unconditionally. He is so precious.

"Tae I wanted to ask you something. Don't your parents mind that you like boys more than women. My parents always scared the shit out of me when it came to dating".  
" absolutely not.Love is universal Hyung. It has no definition. It's very hard to say you love somebody because of a reason.

We all just love because that's all we know how to do. People become toxic when they continuously begin to hate people. Love is not enclosed to a box. Are you asking this because of your crazy parents. I've always told you ignore their words. They come from a very ancient generation and their minds are too narrow to process these ideas."

"No Tae. It's not that. I'm simply asking. You know I am straight".

Tae can only nod and say nothing. He remembers the drama Jin's parents created when they came to know Jin had kissed another boy when they were only 14 years old. His parents literally tore down the school and made life hell for them using their influence. His parents accused the other boy of molesting Jin.

 

They went berserk and made everyone miserable. Soon after that Jin left School and shifted to another town. Taehyung remembers how lonely he became after Jin's absence. Life would never be the same. However now they had a chance to reunite so Tae was very happy to have Jin back. However he was nervous about Jin's parents reappearance in their peaceful lives. He was praying that the arrival of jin did not bring them back to this town.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Faster Kooks! You've become soft", Jimin smirks as Jungkook fucks the hell out of him. He loves it soft, but wants Jungkook to be happy. They finish quickly and Jimin leans against the bathroom door, exhausted. "So, what are we Jungkook?". "Friends with benefits duh! Didn't we decide that early on". Jimin takes a deep breath. After all his ego as an alpha is bruised. "I want something more Kookie. Something that has a future". "What are you? An omega eh? You're too young to decide anything Jimin-ah. Just enjoy this", Jk smirks.

 

"No Jungkook I am done waiting for you to change your mind. I want something substantial. I am getting bored of this". "Well I don't care Jimin. You know I don't do feelings and relationships and rubbish like that. It's time-consuming and dumb. I thought you were better than this Jimin. What a dissapointment. Anyways if this is what you want, forget it.", Saying so Jungkook zips his pants and walks away. 

"So that's it", Jimin gives a hollow laugh and says to himself. Ten months. Ten months of loving Jungkook and he is reduced to nothing. Jungkook doesn't care about these infinite moments they've spent together. He only cares about his dick.  Himself. Jimin  is depressed. He  rolls his sleeves up and then proceeds to do what he always does when his heart begins to hurt, find a stronger source of pain physically so he can ignore the actual issue plaguing his life. 

 

He removes a neat,sterile blade he brought from a store at the morning.....

 

<Jimin as I imagined for this fic>

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beginning it's an icy cold pain, but later on its pure bliss. It's so much easier than actually feeling sad. "This is what you want Kookie? Watch me burn Kookie. You don't love me do you? I wish I were an omega. Maybe then you'd be happier", he cries. "Maybe I should end it. Just die. Then maybe Jungkook will have some emotion", but he remembers Jungkook's face the day he joked about death. Jungkook just.didn't.care

 

. He just didn't care. He began to weep harder and feels light-headed as the blood seeps out of his wrist in a thin line.  He knows exactly how to hurt himself without ending it all. "Perhaps I should just end..", suddenly the bathroom door swings open. 

 

"Jimin!", Yoongi exclaims as he sees the blood drops in the basin. "Jiminnie! How did you hurt yourself?". Jimin is Min-yoongi's best friend since forever. However, ever since he began his affair with bad-boy Jungkook, they have not been on talking terms. Well specifically because Jimin was never at college. "Chimchim!", he shouts, "I told you never to do this again. We thought we had a deal you would never do this since 12th  grade. What the fuck is this!". Jimin is too hurt to care. He just weeps. Copious buckets of tears. Jimin folds into Yoongi's sudden embrace. 

"I am so sorry I let that bad boy use you. I didn't want to intefere in your decisions as a grown up Chimmy. You are staying with Namjoon and I today. No excuses sweetheart". Saying so Yoongi takes the tissue from his bag and somehow cleans the wound and holds Jimin's hands and brings him back to the apartment that he shares with Namjoon. Namjoon then cleans the whole wound meticulously and dresses it. Jimin promises Yoongi he will accompany him to the psychiatrist the next morning. Yoongi then prepares a hot tub with relaxing salts and forces Jimin to take a shower. 

 

Yoongi has always felt more of a mom when it comes to Jimin. He knows Jimin is terribly sensitive. He is a rather unconventional Alpha. He never thought Jungkook would ruin his best friend so badly. He wants to kill Jungkook and destroy him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jin wants to laugh at this stupid poster that is stuck on the board. The college is hosting a mid-sem party. Taehyung told him about it first. They decide to go to it as a trio. "So Hyung! you wanna go!", Jungkook says from the behind. Jin turns around and frowns. "Well, I have to. Hobi insists. I'm going with Taetae and Hobi". "Ah YES.. But Hyung what about me!? You're going to leave me alone", he says with a sad aegyo face. Jin can feel his heart stop. Shit! Jungkook is so adorable, it squeezes Jin's heart.

"Yes you little shit. Live your life independently. Don't be so spineless. Besides, you will definitely get a date with that handsome face", Jin says. "Oh1 Hyung you are calling me handsome! Do you like me so much eh?" "No you are delusional Kook-ah. Get your head out of your butt" "Oh, Hyung our teacher should hear your words. He will die of shock"

" Shitty people deserve shitty words", Jin answers sassily. "Ah! Hyung you broke my heart. I don't think I need a place on this planet anymore" "Stop acting like you're on your period Kookie. I am the Omega here" " Hyung!" "Both of you stop making such a ruckus!", their teacher says.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hobi sends them a picture of his suit for the party.

"What do I wear Taetae! I don't have anything nice!" "Let's go Gucci shopping Hyung!" Tae always loves going shopping and that never fails to stun Jin. Taetae is this perfect mix of a diva and a nerd. He wishes he could be that perfect. Taetae loves working out and that is the cherry to the top. So they go Gucci shopping. Taehyung wants to buy a nice wide pant with big animal prints. However Jin gets angry and says "Tae the world needs to see that ass of yours. Enough of hiding it! Tomorrow night you are going to get a hot date! Not those wide pants!" So Jin finally dresses Taetae up. And Taehyung looks at the mirror and blushes at looking at his own self. He looks too sinful. This is just too hot.

Even the sales person blushes. Taehyung looks too delicious. Jin is very happy looking at his cousin dressing up nicely. Finally Jin chooses an outfit and he looks godly in it as well. The Kims buy what they want and walk out happily. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jin is happy with his purchase. Pink is his favourite colour and he can't imagine why he wouldn't look good in it. The night of the party has arrived and Jin is secretly nervous. He can't seem to get over the feeling something wrong will happen tonight. He tightly clutches Taehyung's fingers and sighs, "Taetae don't let me drink too much. Don't let go of me at the party please. I don't know why, But I am nervous. "

"Hyung nothing will go wrong! All of us are here. We will protect you!"

"No you Don't understand. I know when things aren't okay and today is just that!" "Hyung I am here! Don't worry". Saying so Taehyung drops his hand and goes and greets Namjoon and talks to the rest of the crowd. Meanwhile Jin is looking for Jungkook. He prefers  hiding from everyone and sitting in a corner. He looks around and in the corner of his eye catches Jungkook's figure.  His senses go on an overdrive. Jungkook looks perfect, sinful and stunning. Jungkook  looks like a dream come true. Jin can't help but mentally strip him as he looks at Jungkook. The cutest hairstyle, the most shapely butt and the thickest arms. He looks so yummy, Jin is scared if he touches Kookie, he will disappear like a dream. Jungkook catches Jin checking him out. He smiles and walks towards him in utmost confidence. 

"So Hyung, like what you see?'

Jin again turns pink and just says, " Jk you are my friend. Don't make things between us weird" Jungkook again feels like someone has stabbed him in the gut.

 

 

He feels stupid and wishes Jin were reciprocal to his words. Instead Jin is annoyed and he goes to the other side of the room and gets lost among his friends and the music. He dances his weird dislocated shoulder dance and Hobi does his signature hip thrusts. They are having fun. Jin is drinking cranberry breezers and staying away from alcohol. He doesn't want to get into trouble. After quite sometime, the party begins to take a rough turn. People are taking body shots off each other. Hobi forces Jin to play along and then Jin finds himself infront Jungkook. 

"Let's play rock, paper scissors! Then the loser does body-shots off the winner", Hobi shouts drunkenly. The entire college and screaming and saying Shots!Shots!. Jin wants to escape and disappear but finds himself playing rock, paper scissors with an irresistible Jungkook. 

"I won ha!", Jin exclaims. But then he remembers he needs to lay down and let Jungkook take a shot off him. He gulps in fright. 

He gently unbuttons his shirt and lays down and opens his jacket. 

Jungkook on the other hand is ecstatic but surprisingly nervous. He nearly faints when Jin exposes the flawless skin of his abs. He has softly defined abs,white flawless skin and rosy pink nipples. Jk can't get enough of this sight. He wants to make every single person in this party blind and take Jin away from the party and mark his body from head to toe. He licks the salt at Jin's collar bones. He looks up to see Jin's cheeks turn a bright pink. "Such a cute lil bitch. I can't wait to fuck him" Jin looks blown away. He then bends to the other collar bone and gently sniffs Jin. The scent rushes into his head making him heavy headed. He then proceeds to drink the shot off Jin's abs. He then comes towards Jin's plump lips and takes the Lime wedge from his lips. 

 

As jungkook touches his lips, Jin uses every bit of self-control to avoid kissing him. He digs his finger nails into his palms and draws blood from it. He can feel his breathe stop. As soon as Jungkook takes the lime he gets up and buttons his shirt. He walks away to the washroom. He washes his face and slaps himself once. "Jin you can't get carried away! Focus!!!"

For some reason his skin heats up. He begins to find it difficult to breathe. He wants to remove his suit. The heat is choking the life out of him. Suddenly he feels a hand leach onto his waist from the back. 

"Ah! Pretty Omega. Who will protect you now baby!", Mark Tuan whispers into his ears. "I mixed some good medicines to make you go into heat. You must be the horniest bitch at this party with all the aphrodasiacs you've drunk".

"Stop it! Go away", Jin exclaims and weakly shoves him away. The heat is getting to him. His throat is burning and his head is spinning. He becomes aware of all the overwhelming scents at the party. Mark's alpha smell is beginning to haunt him. The worst part is he has never gone into heat in his entire life. His parents always insisted he suppressed it. He is so afraid. He needs Taehyung now! 

"Stop resisting baby" Mark then proceeds to lick the side of his neck. Jin shakes and buckles nearly falling down. He has never felt such pleasure in just a lick in his entire life. He is delirious in pain and pleasure. He claws in agony at Mark. But he is weak, so weak. He feels like an infant. He begins to cry. 

Suddenly Mark is on the ground, clutching his stomach. Jungkook beats the shit out of him. "How dare you even lay a finger on Hyung! He is mine. Don't you ever even raise your eyes and look at my Hyung. I will kill you Tuan", he hits him so badly, Tuan clutches his jacket and crawls away. Jungkook then proceeds to kick Tuan one last time and watches him crumple in satisfaction. 

He then helps Jin stand up. "Jungkook I need to get out of this party now! Please, I can't stand all these smells!". Jin is mewling and crying. He can barely stand up. Jungkook doesn't know that Jin is nearly in heat and is horny. He just easily throws Jin on his shoulder and walks out of the party. Taehyung and Jhope are too involved in the games to notice Jin's absence. Namjoon is too busy kissing Yoongi at the bar. 

 

Once outside, Jungkook puts him down. "Jin Hyung I'll drop you home?" "No way Kookie! If you do that my parents will get to know I am in heat!"

 

"WHAAT! You are in heat! Why did you attend the party ! How irresponsible. All the alphas in the party would have nearly killed you!" "No! Mark mixed drugs and aphrodisiacs! That's why Kookie I................."

Saying so Jin clutches Jungkook's arms as a wave of heat hits him. Suddenly he is on his knees looking at Jungkook with fully glowing glassy purple eyes. "Alpha just please keep me safe. Take me anywhere but home!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 3 COMMENTS.. PLUS DO YOU ALL WANT A VMIN STORY? OR A YOONMIN STORY? I don't mind making yoonmin a thing in this book. Comment people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Heat (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty chapter. So umm skip it if you want the storyline. Or scroll through real fast kekeke

The way Jin says "Alpha" awakens something deep in Jungkook. He is so incredibly turned on by the sight of a begging and needy Jin. However, he controls himself.

Jungkook decides to take Jin home. He somehow gets the whimpering Hyung to sit on the bike behind him.  
"Jin Hyung please please hold on to me tightly. This ride may be a little rough for you"

  
So Jin does. He clings onto Jungkook for his life. Jungkook, on the other hand, finds it increasingly difficult to drive with Jin hugging him from behind. Jin's fingers are everywhere. The heat and pheromones he emits are far too strong for his inner feral alpha instinct to ignore. Jin is just moaning and mewling into his ears like a little kitten. He is literally clinging onto Jungkook so badly, Jungkook is pretty sure he may have left some bruises on his hips.

They reach Jungkook's penthouse.

However right now with Jin emitting all sorts of perfume, Jungkook is finding it hard to control his emotions. Jungkook literally has to lift Jin in his arms bridal style and carry him home. They enter Jungkook's apartment and Jin is pleasantly surprised at how neat it is. He always assumed Jungkook would have a dirty, messy house but the whole place is super neat and aesthetic. "God bless his maid. She must really be patient."  
What Jin doesn't know is Jungkook treats his house like a sanctuary. Jungkook hasn't bought a single person home. Not even Jimin. He is very protective of his place.

 

" If we go to a hotel, god alone knows how many alphas I will have to fight off. This is the best place", he thinks. But deep down he doesn't know why he cares for Jin in such a primal way.

Jin is writhing and twisting on his bed. He is crying and moaning. He looks so unhappy and sinful at the same time. "Hyung I can either help you in your heat or I can drive down and get some medical help. What do you want?"

  
"Get medical help Kookie. I have never gone into heat before!I can't go into heat."

  
"But Hyung you are an omega. At least you should have experienced your first heat!! This is so unhealthy! Why are you so irresponsible Hyungie!! I have never seen an Omega who has never gone into heat. This is scary Hyung!"

Jin cries and looks at Jungkook with fiery purple glinting in his eyes. "I am straight. I am not going to experience heat like some pathetic Omega. I can't be an alpha, but atleast I can avoid being an Omega".

 

"Hyung you are really low to think heats make any Omega weak or less superior! A heat is a beautiful part of any Omega!"

  
"That is not true. In my town it is looked down upon. So many gay couples have been ostracized. A heat is a curse Jungkookie. If I experience it once, I don't want to regret my life. Instead of that, I might as well never know what it's like to be an omega.", saying so he weeps copiously.  
Jungkook feels his heart spill open. He realizes Jin's parents and the society have brainwashed him into thinking he is disgusting if he chooses a man over a woman. He gets angry and wants to go and attack them.

He cautiously walks over to Jin and sits next to him. He gently laces his fingers into Jin's fingers and looks at him. "Baby, Look at me. How do you feel? Do you feel any relief if I hold your hand"

Jin is surprised to feel a wave of relief wash over him!

"It is better. Much better Kookie".

  
"See Hyung! This is nature. It's okay for an alpha and an omega man to desire for each other. This is nature. What you have been doing for 23 years is unnatural. It will destroy you eventually. "  
He places his palm on Jin's face. " Babe this is okay. I think you should let yourself go into heat. It's your first time. Besides, I am here. I will protect you and care for you like your alpha. Let nature take its course. Why are you hurting yourself? Love has no boundaries. I don't know what your parents have told you, But I am not afraid to tell you they are wrong. They can't decide your life Jin. You have to decide it, baby. A heat is a beautiful thing. It lets you explore your sexuality and brings about the most beautiful pups in this world. A heat is why so many of us have come to this planet. How can something that gives life be bad?"

Jin feels so vulnerable. What Jungkook says makes so much sense. He remembers how Yoongi talks about his parents. They are both male and happy. Yoongi proudly declares how he was made out of pure love.  
" I don't know Kookie....." Jungkook holds Jin's palms upwards and places a soft kiss on every finger. " My baby buttercup, close your eyes. Think of all the love you have experienced in these last few weeks. Is it wrong to love an alpha? Think and tell me baby boy".

 

Jin closes his eyes. he thinks of all the infinite moments he has wanted Jungkook. He has seen so many couples love each other irrespective of their gender. He thinks about the liberation he experienced the day he saw Namjoon and Yoongi kissed each other. If it was so wrong then why were these couples so happy. Maybe he could give himself one chance to experience heat and then forget about it for the rest of his life.

  
"Okay", he whimpers. "I will go into heat. But I have no idea what to do Kookie. I don't know what to do. Just tell me why does heat hurt so much"

"I will teach you everything you need to know my omega baby. Just stay with me okay?" He looks deep into Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook gently cradles Jin in his arms and hugs him to give him some sort of relief. "It's okay. I am here. Trust me Jin. I don't want to take advantage of you. I will only touch you if you wish for it. "

"Kookie whatever it may be. This is my first and last time okay? Please don't tell a soul about it. "  
Jungkook wants to argue but he knows Jin doesn't have much time before he completely loses himself in heat. "I will just go and get some stuff so you can feel better okay Jin? Wait here".

Jin merely nods. Jungkook leaves the room and Jin feels so lonely without him. He looks around and before he realizes he takes a sweatshirt of Jungkook and sniffs it. The rosy, lemony undertones drive him crazy. He curls over the bed and continues to sniff it. He feels so lightheaded. Suddenly he is able to smell Jungkook everywhere. He can smell the sweat in the sheets. He can smell Jungkook's scent all over the bed. He can smell it in the cupboard. He can scent Kookie everywhere and it's beginning to make him moan. He doesn't know how to respond to the changes in his body.

He expects to pick up some other person's scent in the room. Strangely the room is filled with Jungkook's scent. It's musky, thrilling and he feels strangely contented that Jungkook has never bought a single person into this room. He piles up a few pillows next to him and tries to catch some sleep.

Jungkook, on the other hand, returns with lube, a plug and water and some energy bars. He comes back to a heavily scented room. The whole room is perfumed with the smell of the leaking Omega. He looks at Jin lying in the center, curling up with his sweatshirt. He finds this whole sight so beautiful and domestic.

"Jin Hyung, how do you feel?"  
"Kookie I .. I need some relief".. "Okay well let me tell you what a heat is so you know what we're about to do"

"Well omegas usually go into heat. It is that time of the month when they are most fertile. As this is your first heat you will definitely not be fertile yet. They make a nest in some comfortable place and then either satisfy themselves or have a mate take care of it. Basically, they sleep around with their mates and that bring relief to an Omega. The pheromones you are releasing now are meant to attract an Alpha. It's just that I have too much self-control to lose it. Well, most Omegas use an Alpha's help and go into heat whether they are mates or not. I will help you but I won't mate with you. Clear?'

"Ew Jungkook I can't imagine you mating." "Stop being so immature Hyung. You're so old."  
"I am old? I AM OLD!? Excuse me Jeon Jeongguk you are just... AH!", Jin whines as his heat sets in

  
Jungkook makes Jin sit up and drink some water. "Make yourself comfortable Hyung. I bought some extra blankets and pillows.

Jin meanwhile arranges everything and feels very much at home. He is deeply ecstatic Jungkook hasn't slept with anyone in the house. It is pretty unexpected and shocking to him. "Okay Hyung you are okay? An Omega also self-lubricates a lot so..", he looks at Jin and Jin is blushing. "Just get on with it Kookie. I know okay!".

Then suddenly the feral wild-animal like Jungkook is back again. He looks dangerous and this causes another spark of excitement to Jin.  
He pushes Jin against the blankets and whispers, "Hyung take it all off". Jin just gulps and begins to remove his tie slowly. Jungkook can't wait any longer and he growls and removes the tie and pushes the jacket off Jin. He unbuttons the shirt and helps Jin ease the pants off. Jungkook can see the wet spot on Jin's boxers where Jin has self-lubricated.

"Damn My angel-faced Omega. Look at you so wet for me. Baby do you want me that bad?" He puts his forehead and whispers against Jin's face. Jin turns red but whatever Jungkook is doing gives him a lot of relaxation. And a dangerous amount of pleasure.

As soon as the cool air hits his body, he can feel his nipples react to the change in temperature.

His body is shivering and he begins to moan out loud. "Kookie just don't leave me and go" "Oh baby I will never", Jungkook says and places soft kisses around Jin's face. He gently palms Jin's clothed erection and kisses his collarbones. He is intoxicated with the scent of the Omega. "Oh Jinnie, why do you smell so irresistible. An Omega's heat is truly something else!". He eases Jin's boxers off and gasps as he sees the most beautiful body in the entire world. Jin has flawless skin and is pretty hairless except for the soft hair around his love muscle. His soft pink cock stands up proudly in response to Jungkook's touches. His unmarked, beautiful, flawless skin is practically crying out to be touched. "Hyung you have never slept with anyone have you?"

"Yah Kookie I have had my share of Omega women!"

"But I will be your first man Hyungie", Jungkook gleefully says, "The first Alpha to penetrate you and take you from behind."

"Ugh you sadistic fuckboy just get on with it already."

"Yes baby I will but first let me savour you. I want you to remember every inch of this. Of us together as one. A heat is a whole experience Jin-ah. Something very precious". Jungkook's voice has a different tone to it. His voice has gone deeper and his eyes have begun to shine with a fiery red rim to his pupils.

He continues talking as if hypnotized. " A heat is so beautiful. Look at your little hole darling. It's leaking because I am here. My alpha hormones are pushing your untouched body to react", saying so Jeongguk pulls Jin closer and makes him lay on his side and gently touches the rim of his anus. Jin is in so much pleasure.  He can feel the slick leaking from his hole. He is completely wet and wanting. Jungkook takes the lube and sloshes it over Jin's tightly clenched hole. He also rubs it all over his fingers and get's ready to insert it into Jin.

  
"Baby stay with me. I want you to tell me every single thing that you experience. Look at me and don't leave my eyes or I will walk away okay?" "Okay Ungguk-ah"  
"Don't address me so informally Hyung. How can I fuck you otherwise. I will get conscious of sleeping with an old man! " Jin looks at how there is a light pink dusting his beloved lovers cheeks. Kookie is laughing.

Jin then laughs and widens his eyes and looks at Jungkook and whispers, "Oppa! Touch me!"

Jungkook is pretty gone at this point. He can't hide his boner and neither can he hide how breathless Jin has made him. He has a bad "Oppa" kink and the way Jin calls out to him is gorgeous.

They continue to look at each other as Jungkook inserts one-lubed finger into Jin's asshole. He is pretty surprised at how tight he is. Jin looks breathless and gone. He constantly keeps on biting his plump lips and looking at Jungkook with his dark eyelashes fluttering. "How is this baby? Is this okay? What do you feel?"

"Oppa, this is okay. It feels a bit weird. I've never had sex with a man let alone someone touch me like this." Jin hisses in pain as Jungkook adds another finger. "Kookie, this may take some time for me to get used to"  
"We have all the time in the world baby"  
The slick combined with the lube allows Jungkook to finger Jin's tight hole without much difficulty. Jin does smell like heaven came to earth. Jungkook continues to lay soft kisses all over Jin's neck and shoulders. He nibbles at Jin's earlobes and enjoys the moans and shouts of pleasure Jin gives him. Jin is very vocal in bed, there's no denying. At one point Jin looks deep into Jungkook's eyes and then proceeds to kiss Jungkook on the lips.

Jungkook freezes. He hasn't kissed someone in such a long time, But if he stops now that may make the elder feel nervous and unwilling. After all, Jungkook did promise to take care of Jin. He can definitely be a good Alpha for his omega in heat. He kisses Jin back with a ferocity he has never known. At the beginning, he slowly sinks into Jin's buttery lips. Soon enough he is consumed by the way Jin whines beneath his lips as he continues to finger fuck Jin.

He adds a third finger and feels the resistance Jin shows. However, with all the slick coming from the Omega, it doesn't hurt like it could. Suddenly Jin freezes and gives out a loud whisper "Jungkook!". And Jungkook realizes he has hit the sweet spot for Jin. He continues to mercilessly finger him and brush that spot again. "Come on Baby!", Jungkook encourages Jin to come. Jungkook touches Jin's nipples and gives it a light tug. That's all Jin needs to come undone. He comes moaning Jungkook's name and Jungkook pumps him and finishes him off.

Jin is just getting started. He suddenly finds himself exposed to something so raw and sensual, he never thought this day would arrive. He looks and Jeongguk and says poutily," Oppa! This is so unfair. I am a mess and here you are completely clothed. He then wraps his legs around Jungkook and attempts to grind on him. "Look at you. So desperate for my dick. What a cute little slut" Jungkook kneads Seokjin's soft fleshy ass.

He then  takes the buttplug and pours lube on it. "Baby if you have to take my cock, I have to open you up first. Are you okay with it? he asks Jin. Jin just nods nervously, "I trust you Jungkook-ah..Whatever you do won't hurt me"

Jungkook is scared. The way Jin kisses him, the way he blindly trusts Jungkook to take care of him in his first heat. He feels so honored Jin even wants to experience heat because of him. He is so scared to be reliable and take responsibility but with Jin he wants to take a chance. He slowly scissors two fingers and opens up Seokjin. He then carefully inserts the plug. Jin feels a little pain but the amount of slick that gushes out takes care of it. Meanwhile, Jin is busy pulling at Jungkook's buttons. He tugs his jacket off and needily begins to grab his pants off. Jugnkook is soon out of his boxers.

Jin lays down and admires the vast expanse of naked skin in front of him. Jungkook has hard abs and is muscular. Jin has never seen such thick muscles and nicely shaped thighs.He grabs at Jungkooks naked erection and begins to lightly stroke him. Jungkook hates losing control but his omega is so so good for him, he can't help but let him take control. Jin admires the thick veined cock in his hand. He can't fathom how he is going to take that in but he continues to stroke his semi-hard member. Jungkook is the pitiful one now. "Gosh fuck. Baby yes !" Jungkook can't stop moaning about how good Jin is. Jin then gently leans forward and takes one of his nipples in his mouth. That's when Jungkook nearly comes. He pushes Jin back and then straddles him on top of his dick. "I am in control baby. Not you." Jin is whining and thrashing about. He looks so embarrassed, Jungkook is smitten.

He gently raises Jin's legs and straddles Jin's body. He kisses the inner side of his thigh and begins to gently leave marks on the inner side. Jin is mewling and whimpering. He is sobbing as Jungkook grasps his member in his mouth. He continues to lick him and Jin is just screaming Jungkook's name again and again endlessly. "Jin-ah can I put it in baby? Are you ready my little kitten?"

Jin only nods. "Babe I  will leave if you don't tell me what you want". He is going away when Jin grabs his hand and says, "Daddy don't leave me alone like this. I want your dick so bad it is killing me"  
Under normal circumstances Jin would have laughed off and swatted him away. But today he is a needy kitten-like Omega with no aim but to please Jungkook. Jungkook groans and flips Jin over and positions him facedown with his ass in the air. He continues to massage Jungkook's glob of flesh and then smacks it as hard as he can. Jin screeches. He then removes the plug and watches as a pile of slick drops onto the bedsheets. He coats his shaft in lube and then positions his cock at Jin's hole.

He holds one of his hands and says, "Jinnie squeeze my hand anytime it hurts too much. I will try going as slow as I can okay baby?" Jin nods. Jungkook moves forward gently as tenderly as possible.He affectionately lets their fingers intertwine and goes in inch by inch letting Jin adjust to his large fuck-stick.

As soon as Jungkook enters him, Jin forgets how to breathe. It is so so painful, It's burning his innards. He can only groan and pray that he gets used to this ache on his hole and lower back. Jungkook is about halfway in when Jin can feel him brushing his prostrate slowly. He moves forward fully and Jin can't help but gasp at the way their hips lay together, skin against skin. He can feel his hole stretch to it's maximum and he feels so full of Jungkook it's an incredibly intimate and special moment for him. "Move Kookie. Move"  
And Jungkook moves in slow long strokes letting Jin feel him till his bones.

The pain is slowly dissipating and the pleasure is flooding every fibre of his being. Jin soon is a ragdoll on Jungkook's dick. Jungkook loves it rough and as soon as he is inside Jin's incrediby warm insides, he loses himself to the velvety feeling. He begins to fuck Jin rough and hard. Jin is extremely sensitive and crying out in pleasure. He squeezes Jungkook's hand and immediately Jungkook stops.

  
"What happened my darling. Is this too rough for you?" " No kook-ah. Face me. I want to see you getting as wrecked as I am". Jungkook can feel his heart squeeze at this request.

 

He flips Jin over and let his legs straddle his shoulder. They both are facing each other and fucking each other as one. Looking at each others smile with Jungkook kissing Jin passionately and rolling and tugging at Jin's rosy nipples. Jin is crying out in pain, pleasure and every emotion related to pleasure. He is so happy and full of Jungkook he's completely delirious.

Looking at Jungkook, he is almost about to come. Jungkook, on the other hand, cannot stop admiring how pliant and warm his omegas body is. He loves the way Seokjin looks gone with his hair plastered to his face and beads of sweat trickling down his neck. When Jin moves forward and kisses his neck  , he loses control and comes. He continues to slam into Jin as he knows Jin has not yet finished.

So as he rocks into Jin with his full weight. Jin moans and cries out, "Claim me Alpha!". Jungkook suddenly feels like something is wrong. Jin can feel something weird is happening as well. Jungkook is growing a knot inside Jin. He is so painfully aroused that his knot starts to form deep inside Jin's womb. Jin tries to scramble away but it's like Jungkook is possessed. He holds Jin's shoulders down and moans into his ears, "Take my knot like the bitch you are. Let me breed you with my pups". Jin cries as the knot continues to swell and a strong Jungkook holds him down.

 

Jungkook suddenly lets go of his shoulders and looks into Jin and says with a scared expression as tears stream down his face, "I didn't mean to do that Hyung. I have never knotted a single person my entire life. I am so sorry for doing this to you Hyung. Please don't attempt to get up or pull away. My knot could destroy your insides and I don't want that. I am so fucking sorry. I never imagined this would happen"

  
Jin is suddenly okay. He is okay with this knot if it means its done by the Jungkook he likes and knows. He knows his friend would never do anything wrong to him even if he is an alpha. He couldn't recognize the Alpha earlier, but now as he hears the panic in his voice he is confident his Jungkook won't hurt him and this is a mistake he didn't intend to make. But Jungkook's knot hurts him and is so thick as it swells. 

 

Jungkook wants to do everything to make Jin comfortable. He pumps Jin's cock and gently sucks his nipples as he attempts to comfort the Omega. Jin is so overstimulated he comes. He can feel the knot deep within him and slowly breathes as he can feel the massive pleasure threatening to consume him. 

"My pretty pretty Omega. I didn't mean for this to happen at all. I wish this didn't happen. Gosh once I get my hands on Tuan I will kill him!"  
"Jeon Jungkookie, Jin says as he rests his palm on the side of Jungkook's face," Never say that. You made me so happy today. I will never regret this. I believe in what you say. I know it wasn't your intention for this to happen. Don't be so unhappy. I can't see you sad". 

The kind Omega's words melt Jungkook. After a while his knot deflates and an exhausted Jin turns away and falls asleep. Jungkook, however, cannot. He can't believe what has happened. Sure he got to fuck Jin and it was easily the best sex he had, but why did he knot Jin! It never happened to him even during his ruts. He hopes Jin doesn't tell anyone because that will be the end of his reputation. He climbs into bed and nuzzles into Jin's neck, inhales his scent and falls asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE PARTY:  
Taehyung is drunk. He is deliriously drunk. He is happily kissing Hoseok, hugging Yoongi and being so free, that all his college mates are shocked. Meanwhile Jimin is beginning to get angry with Taehyung's shamelessness. He grabs Taehyung by the waist and attempts to drag him to the terrace. "We need to talk Taehyung!". These are the last words Tae hears before passing out in Jimin's arms.............................................................

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment people! I hope I didn't freak y'all out ;)


	7. Broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE YOONMIN INTO THIS STORY AFTER WATCHING HOW YOONGI SAYS ILY TO JIMIN!!! PLEASE COMMENT "VMIN" OR "YOONMIN" into the comment section so I can finally decide who to make as the winning couple in this story!!

"Damn Jungkook, you stink of sex. You look like shit. Go shower man", Yoongi dryly comments as he encounters a sweaty Jeon Jungkook running around the park. "Hyung I showered. You're exaggerating", he says exasperatedly.

Truth is Jungkook did take a shower. He's been exhausted since he has been taking care of a very horny Omega on his heat. Jungkook had to mentally and physically look after Jin for the last five-six days. It's not like Jungkook hasn't been with other omegas on heat, but he usually helped an Omega on heat for just one night. This time, however, he had to bear the full brunt of Jin's heat since this was his first time. Jin's heat finally broke after six days. Every morning Jin woke up before Jungkook and started cooking delicious food and eating a lot. Jungkook had never seen someone eat so much that it fascinated him as the Omega finished three-four plates of food and then made Jungkook breakfast. They would later end up doing it all over the house as Jin was physically insatiable on his heat. The table, the rug even the terrace wasn't spared. After that Jungkook had to deal with Jin being a complete hormonal mess. Jin would start howling and crying in the middle of the night guilt- tripping Jungkook for letting him experience heat. He would then suddenly become happy and smother Jungkook in love and they would end up screwing around again. Jin wouldn't let Jungkook go anywhere, not even to the washroom(He could go only after consoling him). Yes, it was true he looked like shit after six days of babysitting Jin but he surprisingly didn't feel like shit. Today, he left a sleeping Jin to take a run in the park as he needed some fresh air.

"Where have you been this whole week? You didn't attend college after the party and Jimin was asking about you".

Jungkook was still busy thinking about how adorable Jin looked in the videos he secretly took while Jin was crying. "I am no good. I have to study harder and I hate it. I hate studying this subject. Oh Jungkook-ah my fingers are so crooked I am abnormal".

"No baby they are normal. They seem just fine."

 "What do you know? You don't know what it feels like to have abnormal fingers!Why do you have perfect fingers. It's so unfair!" and then Jin would nuzzle into his neck and start crying and blabbering about how he was no good and how perfect Jungkook was. And then....

 

"Jeon Jungkook where are you lost?", Min Yoongi pats his shoulder and shakes him out of his reverie.

"Hyung! I was caught up in some work with my fathers firm.", he lied.

"Jungkook let's sit and talk"

So they talk. "Jimin is heart-broken Jungkook. I want you to fix your shit and talk to him", Yoongi says passionately. "I can't see him like this. He doesn't eat. He started cutting. He's so heartbroken Jungkook."  
"Hyung I am sorry, but I always told Jimin I was never going to be in a relationship. I never promised him anything. I always maintained the fact we would be fuck-buddies".

"Jungkook you know Namjoon would be very upset about how you've broken Jimin's heart. I hope you go apologize to Jiminnie and fix it."

Jungkook is suddenly very angry. He always maintained the fact they were just friends, then why was Yoongi being so high-handed and making it seem like it was his fault. "Yoongi-ah," He snarls, "I think Joonie would be more upset to see that his mate of five years went behind his back and screwed around with another attractive Alpha who was his best friend. You broke Jimin's heart two years ago. Not me. I always knew what relationship I wanted with Jimin. Jimin told me about your little rendezvous and how it broke his heart. He was drunk, the poor guy. But I think you need to apologize. Not me". He storms off leaving a pale Yoongi in his trail.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jungkook enters his room with his head reeling with anger. He can hear Jin humming in the shower. He sneakily opens the bathroom and gets a glimpse of a very naked Jin. Jin turns and shrieks, "Yah Jungkook get out!". He gets out and waits next to the door. Jin comes out with a towel wrapped on his waist when Jungkook pounces on him and gives him a back hug. "Yah you stinky fucker, get off me. " But Jungkook continues to hug him and doesn't let go. Jin softens and begins to feel faint as he smells Jungkook's sweat. He doesn't understand why every inch of Jungkook is so attractive. 

He softly says, "Kookie I am dirty because of you."

"Then let us take a shower baby", Jungkook says as he begins to kiss Jin's neck and shoulders. "This is the last time we are doing this", Jin declares as Jungkook begins to passionately give him hickeys near his hip bone as they shower. He lifts Jin and pushes his back on the wall for support and whispers, "With the way you are moaning, I doubt you can stay away from me for too long baby".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jin was at home, cleaning up his place and taking multiple showers in the fear he smelled off Jungkook.

The bell rings. Jin opens the door...

"Hyung!", a happy sound followed by a hug comes," Hyung where the fuck have you been", Taehyung asks him. "Ah well I was busy. Had some work".

"Yeah it's hard work to fuck Jungkook. Give me all the details now". 

"What! How do you...."

"Hyung your lips are swollen, your skin is shining and your neck is covered in hickeys. You look wrecked. Plus everyone is talking about the absence of Jungkook for nearly a week. Jimin looks heartbroken.I knew you were also absent plus I have seen you checkout Jungkook like a million times. So I figured you two banged. But I didn't expect you to go gay so soon( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "

Jin gives him a nervous smile and just nods. "First Taetae, tell me what's been going on. Did you get to talk to Jimin?". 

Taehyung looks sad. "Nevermind Hyung. On the other hand, I think you should get nervous because your parents are coming to town!"

"What!? Oh shit. What. When?"

"Well after your disappearance, they got paranoid and called my parents. They are coming over in like what..  three days. My parents convinced them not to file a missing person report else god alone knows what they would have done".

"Shit Shit Shit. Tae can you smell Jungkook on me?"

"Yeah well... "

"SHIT GET ME BLEACH. WE HAVE TO CLEAN THE HOUSE UP NOW!"

"Hyung wtf"..........................

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoongi doesn't know what to say to Jimin. How can he tell him he met Jungkook and that Jungook didn't give one damn about him. How can he look at Jimin knowing that he is the cause of Jimin's pain and Jimin never got over their one night-stand. He feels like shit. "Hyungnim, what did Jungkook say? I know you met him". Yoongi looks at Jimin and thinks,"Damn am I so transparent". 

"Jimin promise me you will forget Jungkook. He doesn't care ChimChim. He just doesn't care." 

"Yoongi Hyung, he does. Stop lying because you are jealous".

"PARK JIMIN, JUNGKOOK DOESN'T LIKE YOU. HE IS WITH SOMEONE ELSE . I COULD SMELL IT!", Yoongi shouts. Jimin looks shocked and in disbelief. He can only collapse into Yoongi's arms and cry. Yoongi feels his own tears stream down his cheeks as he looks at his best friend heartbroken. He could not even bring himself to talk to Jimin about them. He has never been so confused and sad 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ONE WEEK LATER:

"Wow Jin has a really pretty girlfriend", Hobi remarks and points out to Jin and a mysterious hot girl with him. "Honestly, I thought he was gay", Hoseok says dryly to a shocked Jungkook. Jungkook thought Jin would come back begging him for some time together. The last thing he expected to see was Jin with another girl in just four days. After their heated week of passion, the last thing Jungkook expected was Jin to friendzone him and treat him like a complete friend. "Jin looks really nice these days.. Isn't it? He's the only man I would sleep with!", Hobi continues to joke. Jungkook gives Hobi a murderous glare. "Why are you angry? I thought you don't do relationships", Hoseok says.

Jungkook just turns away and pretends to be immersed in his coffee. But he secretly looks at the two of them and feels a pang of despair. He doesn't know why Jin makes him feel. Life was so much easier before Jin walked into it..............

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin is annoyed. His parents brought Seulgi, his fathers business partners daughter along with them while visiting him. He knows they are trying to set him up with her. He is so sick of living under a facade but he cheerfully smiles and greets her politely.  They forced him to take her with him to college to show her the campus. "She will be too bored here Jinnie", his mother says affectionately pushing her along. He internally groans and does what they want him to do.

 

"So," he says," you like the weather here? How is your college life? What are you up to currently?". He doesn't even bother to hear her answers. She is a beautiful, shy omega but Jin's heart has unknowingly begun to long for someone else....

Jungkook walks up to them and says, "Hyung I never thought you had a girlfriend! Introduce me to her". 

"Seulgi this is Jeon Jungkook, the biggest player in college. He plays sports and omega's all the time. He is my good brother but his habits of hurting people is a problem". Jungkook wants to wipe the smirk forming at the edges of Jin's lips. He is infuriated.

"Who thought you would have a pretty girlfriend. You of all the people", Jungkook laughs.

"Excuse me for my face I deserve the best. Come on darling let's leave", Jin says and sassily grabs her hand and walks away. Seulgi follows him and walks away. 

She pulls forward and kisses his cheek. Jungkook sees this and actually feels really angry. "I want to kill her. How dare she touch my Jin! My Jin!", he thinks. He feels miserable and sees them walk away hand in hand. "Who needs Jin? I will go find Jiminnie. ", he thinks

 

============================================================================================================================

 

Taehyung and Jin are sitting with Seulgi when Taehyung suddenly pushes Jin away and runs away. "What's wrong with him", Seulgi asks. Jin just shakes his head and runs behind Tae. Taehyung throws up in the washroom. "TaeTae are you okay!!", Jin asks. He gives Tae and antacid and hugs him. 

"Take care Taehyung! I know you are heartbroken but trust me, you will find a loving alpha. Not a cruel one like Jimin".

Tae only nods and stays still. Jin goes back to Seulgi and takes her home. 

They both enter the house when suddenly someone shrieks and shouts, "Happy engagement!". Jin is confused. Seulgi turns and smiles at him and says, "Jin our marriage is fixed by our parents."

"Whaaaa", Jin is beyond shocked. Someone hands him a ring and he can't make out what the hell is going on. Seulgi sticks out her finger and smiles coyly. Jin is forced to put a ring on it. "I will talk to my parents and fix this shit", he thinks. His parents stand at the back of the room and admire the whole event. His mother is happily hugging his father and they both are joyous. 

After the celebration is over (where Jin is forced to give fake smiles to everyone and pretend he is happy), Jin takes his mother away from the party and takes her upstairs.

"What the hell are you thinking Eomma! How the hell can I marry Seulgi. I am too young. I want to live!!", he shouts. "Jin this is what your father wants. Can you imagine putting him through pain again?

Jin remembers how sad his father was when Jin presented as an Omega. He locked himself in a room and refused to come out. Jin felt guilty. He just stays silent and decides to go through with the wedding.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"HYUNG ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME", Taehyung shouts in the hallway. Everyone stops and looks at them. Jin walks away with Taehyung following him. "Hyung, you don't like women. I know how gone you were for Jeon Jungkook." At that moment as if by magic, Jungkook appears with Jimin. Jin can see Jungkook has been kissing Jimin with the way he smells. Jin doesn't understand why Jungkook smells so good even with Jimin's scent on him. "Great I am some magical Jungkook radar", he thinks frustratedly. Taehyung, on the other hand, locks his eyes with Jimin. The way he looks devotedly at Jimin cracks Jimin's heart. It's like a puppy lovingly looking at their master. He doesn't understand why he hasn't forgotten Tae in spite of being with Jungkook.

"Come on Tae lets go", saying so Jin grabs Taehyung's sleeve and tugs it. Tae turns and gives Jin the widest smile and says, "Congratulations on your engagement once again Hyung". They walk away.

Jeon Jungkook is in shock. He never ever imagined Jin to get engaged so quickly. As they are walking away, he remarks in a loud voice, "Arranged marriage at such a young age. Wow, Jin Hyung didn't think you had it in you to even kiss a girl".  
Jin turns back furiously and gives Jungkook an angry glare. Jungkook is still talking as Jin walks towards him. "Why are you getting so angry Hyung? Anger doesn't suit your handsome face. Perhaps you need...."  
"Yah Jeon ! ", Jin shouts angrily as he grabs Jungkook's collar and pushes him against the wall. "Don't talk to me like that. I owe you nothing", Jin says heatedly. He is really angry with the engagement and now with Jungkook taunting him, he feels his patience evaporate. Jungkook talks in a low voice only so that Jin can hear him,"So those six days of passion convinced you to get married to a girl?Wow I am offended."  
"Jungkook this is my life. Why do you care?"  
"Continue denying who you really are Jin. Hide under the rocks and continue to deny yourself what you really want. You are the biggest slut I have ever seen. You only use people for their bodies and then act like it meant nothing. But I am glad you did this to me because I don't feel a thing and not one moment spent with you is in my head. I am so happy that your parents could at least get you something pretty to play with. Otherwise, you are too girly to get anyone on your own".

Jungkook's bitter words sting him. Really badly. He just takes one look at Jungkook and then drops his collar mumbling, "Well that was what you thought it was? Okay Kookie."  
The look Jin has on his face is of a broken-hearted, sad, kind man. And Jungkook has never seen it before. Jin walks away and Jimin says"Wow that was something".  
Jungkook has nothing to say. He doesn't know what to feel. He just silently watches people walking around and tries to ignore the voice of reason in his head.

Jin, on the other hand, reasons with himself, " My parents have worked hard to give me this life. I can't throw it all away for a playboy. A complete player". Despite all this, he can feel the tears at the back of his eyes threatening to consume him and eat him alive.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FOUR DAYS LATER:  
Jin and Taehyung are enjoying a family dinner. It's a silent event with both the sides of parents present. However, Taehyung is having a hard time processing all the smells on a table. The chilli in the gravy makes him want to throw up. He feels giddy so he gets up and runs to the washroom.

"What is up with him?", Jin's mother asks. "Unnie honestly I don't know. Taetae has been acting so weird lately, it scares me. He eats only sour things and he refuses to open the curtains in his room. ", Taehyung's mother says.  
"Wow you were just like that when you were pregnant with Taehyungie", Jin's eomma casually says and suddenly her statement hits everyone on the table like a freight train. Jin's father is the first one to react. He looks like he has swallowed a whole bottle of poison and is about to die. He get's up and says "Thank you for the food but I think I overstayed my time over here." and walks out of the house. Jin's mother looks like she is about to cry and she says, "Unnie how can you be so irresponsible and let Taehyungie go through this. Taetae disgusts me. I used to always think of him as my own son but now he is no better than a street hooker", she spits out. Jin can see how hurt Taehyung is with her words.  
Jin gets infuriated and grabs his mother and takes her upstairs and bangs the room shut.

Till date, he has never minded going by his parents wishes. He has always been the good child and a good son. However, he never understood his fathers anger towards gay people. He never understood why he couldn't crave for women the way he craved for beautiful men. Talking about Taetae in such degrading terms snaps his last bit of patience. He wants to scream, cry and rip his parents apart for hurting someone as precious as Taehyung like that.

"Eomma", he thunders," How dare you talk about Taetae like that! He is my brother. My only family and everything that I have in this world. How dare you hurt someone like that. Guess what? I have had some good dick and I even got knotted! And guess what I have had sex some seven times already! Come at me Eomma. I love men. Talk to me like this!".

Jin's mother first looks horrified. Then her facial features relax and her body goes loose as she begins to laugh. Jin is flabbergasted. "Eomma I really like men. Are you mad or something? I am not joking", he says. 

"No my child, I know you love men. When your father beat you up at the age of 14 I knew you couldn't change. I always told him to stop surpressing you but he never listened. And here you are rebelling like I expected. I am surprised you never cracked earlier". 

"WHAT!  Eomma if you truly supported me why didn't you say so?". 

"Jinnie I have so much to tell you. ", she says..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO TYPE VMIN OR YOONMIN IN THE COMMENTS SECTION SO I CAN WRITE THE NECESSARY STORY!!!!!


	8. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very small appearance of Ken from Vixx. BE READY FOR THE ANGST ASF.

Jin is smiling. He can't help but smile at the way his mother talks heatedly. "Your father, That cowardly fool! I always told him to let you be. But he kept on pushing you. Jinnie I was scared. I was scared of fighting him and letting us all fall apart. But I knew you would rebel. But even at the age of 18 you never said a word, so I thought we could forget what you truly are. And I forgot to be your mother for so long. Forgive me my son. "

"Father will kill me! We can't let him know Eomma!".  
"We can't let him know otherwise he will feel really sad. Jin, he is old. I don't care if you date anybody. Just don't ever tell him. Pretend like you are asexual or something Jin! But we cannot let that stupid man know. "  
"Ugh the asshole!", Jin says.  
"Tell me about it Jinnie. I have lived with your dad for 25 years and I still don't get why one Omega stops the other Omega from being happy. "

Jin looks mindblown

"Dad is a Omega? Shit! Mom! This is golden!!!"  
"Blame it on his father Jinnie. His father was psychotic. A psychotic Alpha. Jinnie whom so ever you date, please stay away from the psychos!"  
" I will Eomma. I am still angry at you for hurting Tae and not being there for me. I haven't forgiven you".

  
"Jinnie I am truly sorry. We will patch up whenever you feel okay. Till then don't talk to me okay? But I want you to know I am so proud you have my fiery spirit. Never let that diminish in the hope of pleasing others or making me happy ever again! I lost my happiness but now I have gained it seeing my son free once again! Live your life son. Live wild, but for the sake of your mother, never let him know...."

Jin cries as he hugs his mother. They walk down hand in hand. Life seems to be complete for Jin................................Well, Almost......................

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyungie I am impressed. One minute you are engaged and the next moment you are running behind Jungkook to ask him out. Wow, Hyung. You are the original playboy."  
"Kim Taehyung, shut the fuck up. Eomma gave me permission so I thought I'd ask him out. Besides he does have a great body. Focus on yourself now. When will the results be back?"  
Taehyung looks downcast and says, "Tomorrow."  
"Hyung, do you think I should keep the baby?", he asks.  
"Taetae the life of this baby is in your hands. You can either keep it or abort it or adoption."  
"Hyung I will never kill this baby. It can see dreams. How can I kill something so precious. My baby can feel me and hear me. I can't leave it . Never"  
"Tae I didn't mean to upset you. I was only telling you what people generally do with their babies. Maybe you should tell Jimin"  
Taehyung gives him a surprised expression. " I know it was Jimin who took your virginity. Stop acting shocked", Jin laughs. Taehyung blushes. He decides he should talk to Jimin.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin is nervous. He is nervous. How can he tell Jeon Jungkook he likes him. But truth is, he does like Jungkook a lot. He loves the way Jungkook has put efforts to find him. He loves how tender Jungkook was when he had his heat. He loves every bit of Jungkook but keeps telling himself he only "likes" Jungkook. The class finishes and Jungkook is walking out. Jin rushes up to him and says, "Stop Kookie. I want to talk".

Jungkook turns back and gives him a cute smile. "Sure Hyung"......................................................

Meanwhile Taehyung talks to Jimin. "I have something to tell you. "  
"What is it Taehyung?"

Taehyung looks down shyly and talks. "I might possibly be pregnant......."  
" Taetae are you kidding me!? We have been together only twice! How is this possible!?"  
"Well I have been throwing up a lot and I visited the doctor. So I am not sure Jimin-sshi"  
"Taetae, I..."  
Jimin has nothing to say. He is shell-shocked. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine to know this. Taehyung looks so downcast, Jimin would do anything to make him smile. So he puts his hands on Taehyung's and says, " I know we have had a very platonic beginning. But Taehyung I am willing to explore my relationship with you. Whether you are pregnant or not, I want to be around you. "  
"You needn't lie Jimin. I know you love Jungkook."  
"Taehyung, I............... I may have loved him. But I broke up with him a few days ago. I ended it. Finally"  
Truth was Jimin did end it when Jungkook moaned Jin's name when they were making out. He then made an instant decision to end it. He couldn't be someone's toy anymore. He wanted someone tender and understanding. And now that Taehyung was pregnant, Jimin wanted to grab onto every chance life was giving him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MEANWHILE:  
Jin smiled at Jungkook and told him, " I ... I wanted to confess something to you....."

"Why are you blushing Hyung. Tell me"  
"Jungkook-ah I like you. I really do. I know you don't do relationships but I wanted to take a chance with you. I feel we have a lot in common and we would make a good pair..."

"Hyung I thought your parents would kill you if you dated me.."  
"Well I came out to my mother yesterday and she supports me. Jungkook-ah I want us to take this chance but only if you are willing"..

Jungkook places his hands on either side of Jin on the wall and leans in and says, "Surely I would date you. Why not? You are the cutest sub and baby I have ever been with".

Jin blushes furiously. "I like you too Hyung. You are very different inside and not everyone can see it. I like you so much that I can imagine marrying you". Jin feels his heart explode.  
"So now we are boyfriends aren't we? Hold my hand Hyungie. Lemme walk you home", saying so Jungkook holds hands with Jin and they walk away.

Jin had never been so happy. With Jungkook by his side he felt he could do anything. On the way home Jungkook told him, "Jin Hyung you teach me the meaning of true love. You complete me. I have never been so happy in my life. With you by my side I want to take on the world!"

Jungkook made Jin feel so fulfilled with his few words. They were quite striking physically as well. Jungkook with his muscular frame and Jin with his tall sinewy arms, broad shoulders and tiny waist. He found 2 missed calls from Taehyung.  
"Taetae! I went home early. Jungkook loves me too!", Jin shouted with joy into the phone. "Hyung I am coming over!"............

Taehyung brought some lamb skewers and few bottles of fruit juice. Jin and him ate in silence and then started chattering like two long lost best friends.  
"Hyung! Jimin wants a relationship with me!"  
"What sorcery is this!? I think we have been blessed!".

"Hyung you have no idea! Jimin wants to keep the baby and stay with me. He dumped Jungkook a few days ago!"

"Jungkook said I complete him! He said I was the best thing that happened to him and stuff!".  
"Wow Jin Hyung we should have a coming out party or something!! "  
"Well my father doesn't know that I am..... you know.......dating and stuff.."  
"Who cares!? One parent is enough to support you!"  
"I know Tae.. It's just my father means a lot to me. He has worked hard for me in so many ways..."  
"I understand you Hyung.. Tomorrow my results come and I am worried. Either way with Jimin I can definitely raise the baby".

Jin is secretly skeptical and he feels that Taehyung is too young to raise a baby with Jimin. He wants to advise Taehyung but Taehyung's expression is so full of pure joy that Jin doesn't say anything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

THE NEXT DAY:

Jin is very happy to come to college. He waits for Jungkook but Jungkook is late. So Jin attends classes without seeing him. He tries calling Jungkook's phone but his phone is switched off. He goes to the  
parking lot and sits with Namjoon and Hoseok as they wait for Jungkook. Jungkook arrives in the parking lot.

Jin gets up and moves towards hugging him when Jungkook stumbles and falls into Jin. Jin can smell the liquor on him and he looks shocked. Jungkook is drunk and has a numerous amount of hickeys on his neck. Jin is scared. Jungkook grabs Jin's neck and slides forward and whispers, "Jin-ah, how dare you try to make me like you. How dare you confess to me like that and spoil my image in college. I am.... Badboy... Will always be bad. You were my fucktoy but you don't own me. I had a nice night out yesterday ..............strippers. How dare you confuse me baby!" . He then forces Jin to kiss him. Jin pushes Jungkook away with all the force in the world. Before Jungkook can touch Jin again, Namjoon gives him the hardest slap on his face. Yoongi holds Jungkook back and shouts "What the fuck Jungkook!".

Seokjin is broken-hearted. He feels like an empty person. While everyone is tackling Jungkook, Jin runs away. Taehyung learns of this incident later on when he realizes Jin is missing.

"JIN HYUNG OPEN THE DOOR! I can't keep begging you!! Come on Hyung I know you are inside!"  
The door slowly swings open to reveal a pale-faced, teary Jin. Jin just hugs his cousin and weeps. Taehyung has never seen anyone weep the way Jin does. Jin is so upset, he can't even form words to tell Taehyung what happened.

"He went out with some women last night", Jin cries into Taehyung's shoulder.

"He hates me. He told me otherwise only to make me feel horrible the next day. He really hates me Tae!What did I ever do to him.........", Jin is copiously crying.

 

The bell rings and Taehyung goes to open the door. It's Jimin. Jimin comes in and sees Jin crying. He immediately drops his bag and rushes upto him and hugs him tightly. "Hyung. Hyung please stop crying. Please. That bastard was always and will always remain a player. But please don't let even a shadow of him ruin your happiness. You make us all so happy every day Hyung. Your jokes are the highlight of my life. Don't cry Jin Hyung."

  
Jin sniffles and cuddles in Jimin's embrace and hugs him tightly and continues to cry softly. "He told me I completed him. He..... I... I loved him Jimin. What did I ever do to deserve this!"  
Jimin is internally shook. He knows Jungkook and the way Jungkook was acting wasn't his real nature at all. It's like he was fighting himself for loving Jin. The only person suffering was Jin. He couldn't believe his friend was so ruthless. He had no words to say, but his warm gestures were calming the omega down.

 

Soon enough Min Yoongi and the others arrived. Hoseok brought Jin's favourite cake and bubble tea. Everyone was babying Jin and consoling him. "That bastard Jungkook can go to hell!", Hoseok declares passionately drunk. Taehyung pours himself some Soju and drinks it in one shot. "Taetae! You shouldn't drink!", Jin nearly shouts. ''Ah! Jimin tell Hyung the story". "Hyung Tae and I aren't going to be parents. Taehyung isn't pregnant. He had a fever that's it". Jin smiles and is happy for his cousin. He knew his cousin was too kiddish to actually look after a baby.

He was more ever happier that Taehyung and Jimin could explore themselves as a couple more. Jin clings on to Taehyung and Hobi as they watch a movie together and try their best to cheer Jin up.

Days begin to pass and Jimin and Taehyung grow in love. Taehyung has never seen someone as soft and caring as Jimin. He doesn't get angry, he is infinitely patient and very loving. They both are always on the same side of the coin.

Jin stops feeling anything. Jin begins to slowly become depressed. He doesn't eat much, he doesn't talk much. He begins to withdraw from his friends. He always finds comfort when Taehyung and Jimin come over and treat him with lots of food and company, but after they leave, Jin finds it very hard to be alone at home with himself. That is when he gets a roommate called Ken.

Ken is a friendly Beta. He moves into Jin's apartment and within one month they are friends. Ken hates seeing Jin starve himself, but Jin can't help it. Inside he is sad and broken.  
"Hyung!", Ken says," Let's watch a movie together!".

"No Ken. I want to sleep."  
"No Hyung! You cannot sleep. Let's go out".

  
Ken drags Jin out and Jin can't help but smile. He is very happy to have such a supportive friend. They step out and Jin enjoys the cool air. They enter the movie hall and sit down. That's when a strong lemon scent hits Jin. It's not an ordinary fragrance.

It is Jungkook, Jin realizes and curses. He is so scared to look back because he knows Jungkook is lurking at the back of the hall. After the movie ends, Jin gets up at the end after everyone leaves and is set to leave the hall with Ken when he sees a rather handsome Jungkook sitting at the back next to a woman and making out.

 

Jin can feel his insides churn. He excuses himself and runs into the washroom. Luckily it is empty and Jin throws up in the basin. He is having a bad breakdown. He doesn't understand why he feels so destroyed looking at Jungkook.He washes his face and then he hears the door of the washroom open and that is when Jungkook enters. His presence is overwhelming. Jin can feel his head reeling . He tries to avoid Jungkook's eyes and walks away. As he walks, Jungkook grabs his hand and spins him around.

Jungkook pushes him to the door and says, "Stop avoiding me". Jin can't look up when Jungkook slides his hand under Jin's chin and forces him to look into his eyes.

Jungkook immediately starts kissing the side of Jin's neck and scenting him. Jin doesn't protest. All his voice of reason disappears when Jungkook attaches his lips to Jin's. They both maddeningly kiss like there's no tomorrow. Jungkook can't get over how nice Jin smells and how he tastes. Jin grabs Jungkook's hair and yanks his head forward and they kiss like they are each other's oxygen supply. Jungkook lifts Jin against and door and sighs in content as his legs wrap around his waist. Jin feels complete as Jungkook continues to kiss him on his ear lobes and his collar bones. Ken calls out from outside, "Jinnie? You there?".

  
That's when Jin freezes and realizes what is happening. His shirt is halfway unbuttoned and Jungkook is moving lower. He puts his legs down and forces himself to stop breathing as he pushes Jungkook away. "I am coming wait!", he shouts.  
He turns buttons his shirt and turns around and tells Jungkook, " Don't you ever lay your hands on me Jeon. I am done with your drama and you."  
Jungkook grabs Jin's hands and lays a tiny kiss on the inside of his wrist. "You will forever be my most memorable conquest Jin-ah". Jin is crying as he exits the washroom. Ken doesn't understand what is happening but he calls Taehyung and tells him about Jin's condition. By the time Jin is home, Yoongi and Taehyung take Jin to Yoongi's apartment. "Jin Hyung! What happened."

"I....I saw Jungkook..... He..... I.... I miss him and he treats me like shit. Why am I so weak". Yoongi just grabs Jin and holds him. He tells Taehyung to get some cheesecake as Seokjin is craving for it.  
"Jin, love is never easy. But please stop weakening yourself for Jungkook. You have to protect yourself from assholes. I will never let Jeongguk put his hands on you again. But please don't kiss him for fuck's sake. Look at your wrecked face. Don't let people manipulate you into making out with them."

"Yah !Yoongi! I don't understand why my heart stops working around him. I go crazy without him. He says he doesn't love me but doesn't care that my breathe tastes like puke. I don't get it Yoongi", Jin continues to cry. Yoongi sighs and makes Jin lie down.

" Sleep well Hyung. You will recover. Time will erase all the painful memories. " Jin sleeps almost instantly.

From then on college is a living hell. Wherever Jin goes Jungkook is there. The library, the canteen, the terrace.. Everywhere he is omnipresent. Jin wants to shout but he just ignores Jungkook and distracts himself with his friends. Also, he begins to feel hunted. Like there is a stalker in every inch of the campus. He knows its not Jungkook but someone else.......

Jungkook hasn't stop thinking about Jin. He remembers Jin's words, the way his body moves, the beauty of him and his high-pitched laughter. Kissing Jin in the washroom was unexpected but highly tempting and he didn't regret even one  moment with Jin. He secretly stared and observed Jin everywhere he went...........

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later:

Jin is having a particularly hard day. He is exhausted and miserable. He has a full coding project to submit and his neck and back is killing him. He hasn't slept well and the professor is ruthless. He sits inside his car and catches a quick nap when suddenly a hand snakes up from behind and grabs his shoulders. Before he can react a cloth is thrown over his nose and he is out cold.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook hasn't slept well at all. He can't stop feeling something is wrong. His heart is pounding and his body is in an overdrive. He feels like something horrible is happening. When he arrives at college, the first thing he notices is Taehyung and Hobi talking. He moves slightly closer to them and then hears their conversation. "Jin Hyung is missing. I called his phone so many times.I think maybe he went to our grandmother's place because seeing Jungkook every day was too toxic for him".

Jungkook's senses go into full overdrive. "Dammit. Jin is in danger. Maybe that's why I am reacting to it!!".  
He knows Jin is unsafe. He rushes to Taehyung and asks him, "Where did you last see him!".

Taehyung looks surprised and Hobi replies," he was in the car. My classmate saw him dozing off there".

Jungkook doesn't waste a minute. He runs out of the college and can smell Jin's scent in the parking lot. He takes his bike and drives as fast as he can to where his senses can take him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. The Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jin is shivering. He cries as another bucket of water is thrown at him. He can't recognize his attacker because he has a mask. "Kim Seokjin", his attacker says pulling Jin's head upwards using his hair. "You are Jungkook's mate aren't you? Well too bad you ain't going to last for too long. I want you to experience the pain I experienced because of that man."

"I am begging you let me go. Jungkook and I only had a one night stand!!".  
"Oh please. Jungkook looks at you like candy. You are his mate. I can see the want in his eyes. You are his mate. Now suffer like I did. "  
Saying so he slaps Jin on his face and leaves a cut on it (With the ring he wore). He then tied Jin to the chair and drugged him as he pushed Jin's chair into the freezer unit. As Jin closed his eyes and thinks, "Damn you fucker Jungkook. Fuck you. Because of you I am here. I hate you!!".

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook halts in front of the dockyard. He doesn't know why or how, But he knows Seokjin is here. He just knows.............  
He silently walks around hoping to see some hint which brings him to Jin. He continues to sniff his way until he reaches a warehouse. Here Jin's smell disappeared completely. He immediately called the police and gave his coordinates. He then continues to walk around, desperate for some sort of clue that could lead him to Jin. As he gets to the front of the warehouse he can hear a few voices.

  
Jungkook froze. He heard his cousin brothers voice and knew Tuan had kidnapped Jin."Shit Jin! Jinnie is here. Fuck I have to save him."  
  
He quietly waits until the men disappear and then he walks up to the front towards the entrance. He takes one tiny look inside. And what he saw scared the shit out of him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jungkook has never felt fear in his entire life. He has climbed mountains, been adventurous and done whatever the fuck his heart desired. If he wanted something, he got it. He was the heir to the Jeon Enterprises and he very well knew how to enjoy and work hard. However at this moment when he sees Jin tied up to a chair completely unconscious, his heart rips. Jin's lips are nearly blue and his skin is a thin sheet of white. His shirt is clinging onto him and his face has several cuts. Jungkook loses it.

All his plans of tip-toeing into the warehouse fly out of the window. He has never felt such rage before. He doesn't know what it is but thick, hot, icy, blood-curdling feelings course through his veins. He feels like he could kill someone and not give one regret about it. He runs into the warehouse and grabs his gun and shoots one of the men in his legs. The incapacitated man falls down shouting in pain. He then trains his eyes onto the actual mastermind.

"Yah! Tuan!!" 

 

"How dare you lay your hands on my Omega".

Tuan looks up at Jin with a twisted smile and points his gun at Jin's head. "Well, you made my mate cheat on me by sleeping with him. This mate of your deserves to die for the betrayal. "

"Your mate was a whore. He wore masking perfume else I would have known he was yours. "

Mark didn't answer. Instead he removes a thin blade and holds it near Jin's neck. Smiling he attempts to cut the skin. But before he can go any further, Jungkook launches himself at Mark in a speed he has never known. All he could feel was icy hot pain coursing and throbbing through his veins. He needed to direct it towards something so he launched onto him and began to beat him up. He beat him till his fists became a bloody mess. He hit his head on the ground and continued to butcher him. He suddenly became aware of a sudden movement and realized that Jin was stirring. He just tilted his head to one side and fell unconscious again. Jungkook lost himself in his anger and had to be held back by a set of policemen(who arrived just then).

He rushed towards Jin and untied him. He saw the marks on Jin's wrist and legs where his skin had chaffed. His body was icy cold to touch and he didn't seem to be okay. He lifted Jin bridal style and ran to where he parked his bike. Just then a car arrived and Jungkook's fathers assistant stepped out of the car. He had called him because he somehow knew Jin wouldn't be okay. He didn't know how, but he just knew.  
"Take my bike back to the house. I will drive the car", he ordered.  
He dumped Jin at the back and turned the heater to a full setting as he sped home.

"Doctor, please come home right away. I have an emergency!!", he called his family doctor and said.  
He reached his house and ran upstairs with a shivering, unconscious Jin in his arms. He undressed Jin and got a fresh bunch of clothes for him. As he changed Jin' s clothes he couldn't help but look at the marks and moles on various parts of Jin's body. He noticed a mole on Jin's left shoulder and he noticed how Jin's ribs were popping out. He remembered that Jin was much healthier the last time they had been together. Now it was like his broad shoulders were just a bag of bones and his tiny waist had dramatically shrunk. He wrapped Jin in two layers of sweatshirts and pants and used a blowdryer to dry Jin's hair. However, Jin still didn't open his eyes.

Luckily, by that time the doctor arrived. She shooed Jungkook away from the room and then stepped out ten minutes later.

"Jeon Jungkook I can confidently say you are the world's worst mate. Which Alpha let's his beautiful pregnant Omega starve in the cold like that? How could you let him fall into an ice lake? His body is still very unstable. His systems are not heating up adequately. He doesn't have enough fat in his body to keep himself warm. Really Jungkook, I am ashamed to see you turn out like this. You always gave your friends a hard time from childhood and now you are ill-treating your mate! Who is pregnant!".

Jungkook looks like he has eaten a barrel of gunpowder. "Pregnant?", is all he manages to say. "OH MY GOD! Kookie don't tell me you didn't know! He is 3 months along! He is so thin, it doesn't even show. I have given him enough drips and some medication but for now, I need you to warm him up quick."

"Warm him up?"  
"Yes! I need you to sleep next to him and let his skin rest against your skin and then Bundle yourselves up in a couple of woolen blankets. Alphas have enough heat in themselves to sustain a fire", she says, "That enables an Omega to draw heat from his/her mate".

"But doctor I swear I slept with him unprotected because he was on his first heat. Didn't you tell me that the first heat is always sterile? "  
"Did you knot him?". Jungkook doesn't answer, instead, he nervously bites his fingernails. "Jungkookie, which idiot knots their mate on the first heat!??"  
"I didn't sleep with him as a mate. I was helping him out like any other Alpha! He was a friend so I did it out of that intention! However, in the middle, I involuntarily knotted him. I swear!!".

"Shit! Kook-ah you are not joking right?"

"No!", he cries.  
"Jungkook I would love to tell you all about fated mates but I think you should first take care of your pregnant Omega first", she says. He just nervously gulps and nods his head. She leaves the place and he switches the heater of his room and then removed his shirt and throws it away. He then gently and tenderly removes Jin's shirt and lays down next to Jin.

He encases Jin's body with his arms and pulls him as close as possible. He hugs Jin tightly and wraps the two of them in a very thick layer of woolen blankets and all the sweatshirts he could find. He notices how cold Jin still is. He kisses Jin very softly on the forehead as unnamed emotions begin to assault his eyes. He is crying and hugging Jin. He realizes how Jin has lost weight because of being so unhappy. Jungkook wanted to kill himself because he knew he was the cause of Jin's pain.

He wrapped his legs around him and pulled Jin very close. He hugged Jin and let their chests gently touch as he continued to lay sidewards and provide as much heat as he could. He would occasionally shift Jin's position to spoon him up from the back or he would face him and hug him fiercely. He let his arms trace the side of his ribs all the way till Jin's stomach. His heart burst as he lightly skimmed his fingers over Jin's tummy. He nearly exploded when he touched Jin's subtle baby bump and realized that he would soon be a father.

Jungkook couldn't sleep while Jin slept very peacefully after a long time. All he could do was lightly touch Jin's baby bump and breathe heavily while realizing that the bump contained His baby. His own, very own mini version of Jeon Jungkook. He continued to silently cry and kiss every part of Jin that was accessible to him. He kissed Jin's neck, his forehead and his abdomen. He hugged Jin tightly and whispered, "Hyung you will never be alone again. I will never leave you." He couldn't think of what would have happened to him if Jin was dead. And worse, if he was dead being pregnant with his pup. He couldn't believe how badly he had hurt someone who was probably the only person who cared for him. He remembered how heartbroken Jin looked when Jungkook walked away at the movie hall. He never thought that Jin would be soo upset and hurt at his actions that he would stop eating.He was in deep thought for a long while until he fell asleep.

Jin woke up and realized he was naked except for his boxers. He sees Jungkook's face just centimeters away from him, his hot breath fanning him and felt cold. He moves closer to him and melts into his embrace and goes back to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook wakes up and nearly jumps out when he sees a very sleepy Jin staring at him. "Hyung...", is all he could say. Suddenly he wonders if Jin is aware that he is pregnant. So he tries dropping hints to notice his reaction. "You look so beautiful, baby. Let me go get a baby blue sweater for you. You can't step out of the bed without one. It's too cold for you guys."

He says the word "guys" with an extra loud voice but Jin doesn't show any reaction. He just nods. Jungkook can't believe it. "Shit! Jinnie doesn't know he is....", he thinks. He gives Jin his pants and jackets and makes Jin wear it. Jin is awkward and fumbling like a baby. He doesn't know how to react. He is extremely angry with Jungkook for playing him but he is equally soft for how Jungkook did ultimately save his life. He did see how Jungkook nearly killed the attacker after seeing him in pain. "Maybe he does love me but he can't accept it!", he thinks. 

 

Jungkook helps Jin into his clothes and makes him sit upwards with his back taking support from the headboard. He goes downstairs and makes a huge pot of coffee and brings it up for Jin. Jin can feel his senses are heightened and as he smells the coffee his mouth waters. What he doesn't understand is how his body reacts every time Jungkook is around. It's like it has a mind of it's own. He is perpetually hungry and always moody with Jungkook. "I still love him and it hurts",he thinks bitterly.

As Jin drinks his coffee, Jungkook admires how beautiful he is. Jin's face is gaunt but he has light rosy cheeks.. Jungkook doesn't know what to say or how to tell Jin what he knows.

Jin finishes his coffee and attempts to stand up. Even though he is in pain, he wants to get out of the house as soon as possible. He can't handle Jungkook's presence anymore. He gets up and says, "I have overstayed my time here. I need to leave. I want to go home. I will return your clothes soon.Bye."  
He walks away when Jungkook grabs Jin and hugs him. He says, "Hyung I know I broke your heart once. But if you don't give me a chance again, I will die without taking a mate in my life."  
"Stop lying Jungkook. I know what you did last time. I looked like the biggest fool on the planet trusting you out of all the people in this world. "

"Jin Hyung, Tell me, if you didn't trust me would you have kissed me back at the movie hall?"

Jin says nothing. "I know I have been the worst person, disgraceful and disgusting to you. I broke your heart and probably don't deserve to even see your angelic face. But baby", he says,putting his hands on Jin's hands," I know that you and me have something which nobody can see. We have love. I am not afraid to love you Jin. I was so afraid which is why I turned into this cruel, evil man. But I am not afraid to love you or change baby. Just give me one chance. I can't live without you. I truly can't. Seeing you nearly drove me to insanity. Please please I am begging you stay."  
He falls on his knees and looks at Jin pleading. Jin is moved. He doesn't have the heart to push Jungkook away.

"Okay", is all he whispers softly. "But only on my terms".

"Anything for you.Anything Jin-ah. Anything", Jungkook says nearly weeping.  
"Okay for starters I don't want to see you for a month."  
Jungkook sighs. He knows what he did was unforgivable but the way Jin brushes him away hurts like hell. Jin swore he had never seen someone so heartbroken. Jungkook looked really upset.  
"Okay Hyung. But before you break up with me, you have to let me take you to see my doctor. That is the only price I want for saving your life"  
"Excuse me Jungkook I was threatened because of you!"  
Jungkook doesn't listen. He just walks towards Jin. Jin walked backward until his back bumped the wall. He can't look at Jungkook's face.  
"I don't care that you hate me Hyung. I care about your health more than anything", he whispered and walked away. Jin felt his heart tear apart again. He shouts, "You don't care about what I feel. You don't care. Stop lying Jungkook. Stop pitying me. Stop it all"  
Jin began to cry. He didn't know why or what, but he burst into tears. Jungkook hugged him. "I care so much baby. I can't live if you stay angry with me. Please stop fighting us so much and give me one last chance. All I want is one chance. I love you too much". Jin froze. He couldn't believe Jungkook was saying he loved him. He looked up and asked, "L-Love?"  
"I don't know Jin. What I feel for you isn't just lust.I don't know... Either ways I like you very much. Please give me one last chance."

Jin didn't know how to react to Jungkook. Every fiber of his body wanted him so badly. He wanted to just sink into Jungkook's arms and forget about the world. But how could he forgive somebody who had been so cruel to him?

"Had he really been cruel? The way he kissed you back at the movie hall certainly didn't stop you from kissing him back, What if you two have a deep connection", Jin felt his inner voice say. He shook his head. "NO. NO"

"Atleast meet the doctor before you leave me one last time. Please", Jungkook begged. He couldn't bring himself to tell the Jin about the pregnancy. He wanted the doctor to tell him. He couldn't bear to let Jin bear the brunt of the news alone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I will try updating faster. Personally I wasn't too happy with what I wrote, but let me know what ya'll thought.....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update! I hope ya'll like it!!

Jungkook was very nervous as they waited outside the doctor's office. Jin could see that Jungkook was shivering. He gently massaged Jungkook's nape and whispered," It's okay. I am okay. Don't get nervous Kookie". Jin didn't know why, but he couldn't bear to see Jungkook so shaken. They enter the doctor's office hand-in-hand. She gave them a warm smile,  
"Noona, Umm my friend doesn't know the dangerous condition he is suffering from. Please be gentle on him."

She gives them a warm smile. Jin begins to get anxious at Jungkook's words.  
"First of all, I want to tell you both are really lucky to have found each other. You are fated, mates". Jin looks at Jungkook in shock. "That is a myth", he says aloud, "That is impossible. He can't be my fated mate. Those things are fake. My father always told me that!".

"Hyung, your father was lying obviously. You know he hated gay couples because of his upbringing".  
Jin looks at Jungkook coldly and says, "Fated mates make each other happy. You make me neurotic and neither do you care for me. This has to be a myth".  
The doctor looks at Jungkook and tells him to leave them alone for a while. He walks away reluctantly.

She then asks Jin, "On the contrary, Jin what does Jungkook smell like?".

"He..... He smells like no other wolf. It's very distinct."

"Describe it."

"He smells like fruit tarts and all my favourite foods. But these days it reminds me of dark chocolate with the scent of wet mud."

"Jungkook loves your scent as well. He told me you smelt of ice-cream and roses. "

"So what doctor!", Jin complains.  
"Usually wolves can smell such nice scents only on another wolf if they are mated after biting each other. The fact you both can smell such addictive scents on each other without marks speaks volumes.", the doctor says.

"He abandoned me twice. He told me he truly loved me and then abandoned me the next day. How could he be my mate?"

  
"Often we don't know why the people who love us leave us. Ultimately only Jungkook could save you. Only he can sense where you are and how you are. There is already an emotional bond between you both".  
"No there isn't"  
"Then tell me Jin do you ever feel extremely happy on an otherwise normal day?"

"No. I get extreme waves of sad feelings randomly."  
"Analyze why Jin. It is because you have emotionally exchanged a part of yourself with Jungkook. You both are giving each other a hard time by separating. It's clear he loves you. When he feels sad, so can you feel the pain. You both are deeply connected. And the fact that he knotted you without it being under his control is something heard among only mates destined to each other. I am pretty sure you can smell Jungkook's emotions as well.. Can't you?"

 

This is too much to process for Seokjin. He hears the word "knotted" and blushes furiously. What if the doctor-nim is lying? But then again, Jungkook would never bring Jin to a fake doctor just to manipulate him. Deep down, Jin trusts Jungkook the most. He just knows that Kookie would never ever hurt him intentionally. "Jungkook is just a coward and he runs away.", Jin knows..

"So if we are fated mates, then?", Jin dares to ask in a small voice. 

 

"Then you both are destined to be with each other for the rest of your life. Breaking this bond will drive Jungkook insane and even if you find another alpha, you can never have children with the other alpha", she says. 

 

"Wait? Jungkook will go insane if I leave him!", Jin asks rather worried. "I am afraid so. When an alpha loses his Omega, especially a fated one, they are usually locked away in an asylum because they are potential psychopaths. The Omega isn't nearly as much affected ".

 

Jin realizes that even if he were to leave Jungkook, he could never because he would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to him. He loved him too much. Far beyond anything. Far beyond words. 

He looks at her with determination in his eyes, "Don't worry. I will never leave Jungkook alone!".

"Good because you two have a baby coming along, so you better fix your shit before that", she tells him sternly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook was waiting outside in anticipation. He was scared of Jin. So scared because he didn't want Jin to abort the baby. He wanted a future with Jin and wanted the pup so bad. He couldn't help but be selfish and want Jin all for himself. Suddenly he heard a loud voice, "WHAT THE FUCK!", Jin was nearly shouting. 

Jungkook immediately entered the room out of instincts and saw a very broken Jin looking into his eyes as if silently begging. 

"Tell me it isn't true doctor", Jin says nearly tearing up. Jungkook rushes forward and holds Jin gently by the waist as he beckons him to sit on the bed in the clinic. Jin lays down wordlessly. He seems so dull that Jungkook can feel his heartache. She asks Jin to lift his shirt up to get a scan of the baby. Jin complies. She squirts cold jelly on his abdomen and then uses the machine to procure an image of a tiny baby on the screen. Jin unconsciously clutches at Jungkook's hand nervously. He looks up to see a small round figure on the black and white screen. His breath hitches. He hasn't felt so overwhelmed and protective at the same time. He wants this baby even if it means fighting with the world. He couldn't abandon his child like the way his parents always threw him at the deepest end of life's problems. But could he really?

 

, On the other hand, Jungkook couldn't believe what he saw. He was ecstatic that the baby was arriving. He couldn't stop smiling with wonder. 

Jin could see Jungkook's trademark bunny smile as he stared into the monitor.

\-----------------------------

"Please eat more Jin. Here is a list of supplements you have to keep taking. Also, Jungkook buy lots of soft things and make sure your room is always tidy. Okay?"

"I am not living with him", Jin says rather loudly. 

"Jin you will be safest at your alpha's nest", the doctor internally groans. Obviously, Jin is still shocked and needs some time to get used to his situation.

Jin still looks stubborn. "Anyways, I will check on you in a week. I expect to see you gain some weight and looks healthier. Okay Seokjin?".

"Okay", he says in a small broken voice. 

It is not until Jin reaches the street that he starts talking. 

"I am walking to your house. It is barely five minutes from here. Also, I am not living with you Jungkook", he says hotly and speeds off. Jungkook watches, his jaw dropped. "Damn, Jin is a sassy little bitch", he thinks. Jin doesn't notice where he is walking when he suddenly bumps into a burly man. He apologizes. The man, who clearly smells like an alpha, smiles leering at Jin. "Pregnant and unmarked Omegas shouldn't be on the streets all alone", he sneers. Almost instantly, Jungkook appears out of nowhere and glares at the man. "Stay away from my mate", he growls. The man throws his hands up in mock submission and then laughs and walks away. Jin shivers as he hears Jungkook call him as "His Mate". He nearly jumps and hugs Jungkook tightly and whispers, "I am so sorry for being such an ass". Jungkook feels extremely relieved that Jin has finally forgiven him.....

\---------------------------------------

Jin is lying in Jungkook's bed and wearing Jungkook's hoodie and constantly sniffing at it. He may hate Jungkook but Jungkook's scent was all he needed to calm down and think. After they reached home, Jungkook made sure to tuck Jin into bed and then he went downstairs to do some work. Jin felt lonely. He tried sleeping but he wanted Jungkook to be around him. He felt too egoistic to ask him. However 15 minutes later, Jungkook came crawling back again with a big plate of cold noodles with some soup and salad. Jin swore he could eat a bucket of noodles because suddenly he was ravenous. 

"Our cook made this. I hope you like it".He feels happy and warm. As Jungkook turns to leave, Jin suddenly finds himself saying, "Don't leave me now". Jungkook immediately softened his stance and sat next to Jin and took the plate from him. He began to feed Jin bits of food and watched how happy he seemed around food. He could smell Jin's happiness and he, in turn, feels happy. Jungkook goes downstairs while Jin uses the washroom as the meal is finished. He comes back and feels his heart leap in joy when Jungkook is right there sitting on the bed among all the blankets. He sits next to him, wondering what to say. 

Jungkook takes Jin's hand and holds it lightly. "I am sorry for all the mess I created. I am also really sorry for the pregnancy. I had no idea about this fated mate rubbish and I didn't mean for this to happen." 

"It's not rubbish Kookie. We are mates", Jin groans. 

"No Jin. Just because we are fated does not mean you have to accept me if you don't want to. I would rather sit in a mental asylum, than force you to choose me as your alpha. I don't want you to compromise your happiness just for me", Jungkook says earnestly. Jin is just dumbstruck. He cannot believe how kind and considerate Jungkook is. 

"Just please stay in my place. At least until the baby comes out. I can't live with myself if any harm comes to you. Please Seokjinnie. I won't force any relationship on you. Just stay with me until the baby comes. After that, you can leave me if we do not work out. Also, if you do not want this baby, I will raise it. I am young but I will take care of it Jinnie. You are free to study or do whatever you want.", Jungkook states.

Jin is crying and he softly says, "Please don't let my parents ever know. My father will murder me Jungkook-ah. He will slaughter me if he knows about thi-".

Jungkook hugs the shivering Omega and lets him weep. "It's okay", he coos and pats Jin's head again and again. 

"I do not know if I want our relationship Kookie. But I want this baby. I want it as well. We can probably jointly parent this child even if we aren't together. ", Jin says.

Both Jungkook and Jin know that they need some time to figure out their relationship together but until then, Jin agreed to stay with Jungkook. 

 

\----------------------------------------


	11. Stormy

THREE DAYS LATER:  
Jin woke up next to a shirtless Jungkook. He couldn't help but admire how Jungkook's facial features seemed so relaxed and baby-like while the abs beneath it screamed another story. He could see the sharp jaw and the messy raven locks. He could sit all day and admire how gorgeous, sculpted and perfect Jungkook was. 

"But did he ever really like you?", Jin thinks.

He knew Jungkook only wanted him initially because he hadn't yet slept with him. Later on, Jungkook found out he was pregnant and to add to it they were mates. But if he really stripped all these factors away, would Jungkook truly want to be with him?  
He was scared of the answer. Scared if Jungkook would leave him again like he did on the day Jin confessed like a fool.

He kept on telling himself, "He doesn't like you. It's all a duty".

And knowing this just.............................  
Hurt him so bad.

That day, however, the doorbell rang and Jungkook didn't seem like he was going to wake up, so Jin walked up to the door and opened it..............

Outside was a tall, well-built man who was looming over Jin. He looked at Jin (who was dressed in Jungkook's clothes) from head to toe as if inspecting him. 

"You must be Jungkook's mate right?", he said.

"Umm sort off", Jin said. 

"Appa", Jungkook's voice boomed from the back of Jin's head. He grasped Jin's wrist and smoothly maneuvered him away from the door and stood where Jin stood. 

The man walked in and sat on the plush sofa in the living room. "Jungkookie, why do you hide everything from us?". 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin couldn't believe that Jungkook's father just walked into his apartment so casually and wasn't shouting already. "Jungkook why didn't you tell us!?", he asked again.

"I was scared father. I needed time to tell you", Jungkook says softly.

"You know we would support you anyways. And you think you could hide this secret forever? You are sometimes too foolish for me to understand. You have no idea how happy Your mother and I are to know you finally have a mate". 

Jin realized how much alike the two were. He wished his parents would love him the way Jungkook's parents were willing to take care of him. 

"You are our only son. You mean the world to us Kookie. Jeon industries finally has a heir . I can't believe we had to get to know this through your doctor."

He turned to Jin and smiled, " Congratulations you two. Jungkook really got lucky this time. Jungkook's mother and I will support you throughout your journey".

Jin could feel a strange mixture of happiness and desolation. His own parents would never do this. His own parents would probably call him a worthless whore who sold his soul. They would disown him and tell everyone in his old town that he was dead. Whereas Jungkook's parents who didn't even know him displayed such generosity. He probably didn't deserve this much. He felt stray tears coming at the edge of his eyes and then pretended that he was fine even though he just wanted to curl up and weep into a pile of Jungkook's clothes. He could only weakly smile. 

"I already spoke to your college. Jin can stay at home and still pursue his studies. The doctor will come for regular checkups and you will have a personal fitness trainer. A nutritionist will help you with the diet and........"

"Enough father. You want Jin to run away? Let Jin eat what he wants. The cook is enough. Let him fulfill his cravings.", Jungkook declares vehemently.

" Whatever you desire Jin. Anyways, Your mother wants to see you two as well. She was out of country which is why I came alone. You both have to come over for dinner on Friday"

Jungkook gives a panicked look at Jin. Jin slides his hands over Jungkook's and then says, "Sure Mr. Jeon.". Jungkook looks relieved. "Also do not hesitate to contact me if there is a problem. " 

He hands Jin a card with his number and smiles and says, "Also, Jungkook take Jin out for shopping. Keep him happy. Make him eat properly!".

"He does that. He keeps me happy Mr. Jeon. Don't worry", Jin says smiling. 

After drinking a cup of coffee and a long discussion, Jungkook's father finally leaves. 

\--------------------------

"We are finally alone", Jungkook exclaims while staring at Jin as if he wants to undress him.

Jin gives a nervous chuckle. Jungkook walked towards Jin like a predator. Jin kept walking backwards until his back hit the wall. He gasped as Jungkook bent down and licked and sucked the side of his neck. 

 "Let's stay mates forever. Why complicate it further and find other people when we can't keep our hands off each other. " 

Jin is extremely horny and wants to give his soul to Jungkook at this moment. But he puts his hand on Jungkooks chest and pushes him away.   
"What do you know about me ? You've only been using my body. What about me! Like what I feel and stuff", he huffs. 

"But baby, I know you", Jungkook complains. 

"Oh yeah? What is my favourite colour", Jin challenges. 

Jungkook snorts, "It's baby pink and blue". 

Jin looks like he ate a whole pile of oysters and threw it up. 

"My  dog's name?"

"Duh Jjangu"

"What do I like eating"

"Lobster!"

"My worst habit"

"Are we playing a game cause you are beginning to bore me"

"Tell me Jungkook!"  
"It's sleeping for too long"

"My favourite singer?"

"You love Daley's songs. Look if you think I only like you for sex, I don't know how to convince you that I think of you otherwise. I know you love eating even if you are full and you cook really well. I  know you hate noisy places and love Autumn. You collect polaroids and the first album you bought was a "Girl's Generation" album. You love blueberry scent and you get frightened really easily. You are scared of ghosts and you love the number 4. What did you think Jin? I only wanted you for your body? Hell, I could have gotten anyone I wanted. I actually liked you. I may be a playboy, But I meant what I said earlier".

Jin is numb. It's like Jungkook knew more things about him than he did. He felt extremely stupid. 

"Well what is my favourite colour?", Jungkook asked. 

"Umm orange?"

"My dog's name?"

"Minnie?"

"My favourite artist?"

"Oh it's Adele!"

Jungkook looks angry. Jin slightly trembles. 

"You don't know me! You have no idea about my favourite stuff. And here you are accusing me of being a brat!"

Jin feels really bad. He realizes that Jungkook did actually deeply like him and he was the one who wasn't paying any attention to their relationship. He softly cries and looks up at Jungkook with a teary face. "I am terrible! Sorry! I... I am genuinely sorry for this Jungkook. Perhaps I should g-"

Jungkook pressed Jin to the wall. "Perhaps you should stop thinking and just fall into this and trust me baby", he whispers into Jin's ear. 

Jin looks at him and suddenly they're lips collided. Jin sunk into Jungkook's lips. He couldn't get enough of him so he grabbed at Jungkook's black locks and pulled him closer. Jin tried to remove Jungkook's shirt but Jungkook would have none of it. 

"Jinnie, the baby. We can't do this. It could hurt the baby.  Not now. "

Jin felt idiotic. He wanted Jungkook so badly, yet he had to stop for the baby. Damn. 

Jungkook laughed and bopped Jin's nose softly. Jin smiled like he hadn't heard such a gorgeous sound in such a long time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

2 Months later:

Pregnancy came with a blessing and a curse. Jin hated the fact he was horny at times and they couldn't do anything because of the fear of hurting the baby. He hated when his stomach ached because his insides were changing to accommodate the baby. When Jungkook was away he would sometimes just cry for quite sometimes because of the insane pain he'd experience. One day he couldn't help but whimper and cry when Jungkook was sleeping near his side. The cramps accommodated with the stretch was too much for him to bear. That night Jungkook woke up and realized how Jin had been quietly suffering. Luckily the doctor was able to come home and she gave him injections and medicines to deal with the pain. 

Jin was 5 and a half months along. Jungkook and he grew in togetherness. Jungkook was crazy about Jin and Jin let himself sink into his mates loving actions without doubting him. 

Jin took a break from studies. He found it hard to sit up and focus on his work. He never told his parents the truth but still spoke to them over the phone so they didn't have an idea. Only Taehyung and his friends knew, but Taehyung's parents had no idea as well. 

His tummy grew and so did his moodiness, cravings, and clinginess. Jin refused to let Jungkook go anywhere without him. His favourite hobby became scenting Jungkook. He could lay hours together wrapped in his solid muscular arms, inhaling Jungkook's warm, dark chocolatey scent and it calmed him down like no one else.  

 Every time he laid his eyes on Jungkook it was like the baby knew. It was like the baby knew it's daddy and was softly squealing in joy everytime Jin laid his eyes on Jungkook. He loved waking up in the morning together, eating breakfast with a shirtless Jungkook and then packing his lunch and bidding him goodbye to college. He would then spend time curling up watching TV or he would write stories or read books on parenting and then in the evening after Jungkook was back home they'd do partner workouts together and then they would take walks and indulge in Jin's cravings. 

 

 Jin's sense of taste also changed because of this. Jin was a voracious eater during pregnancy. He loved food and since he was eating for 2 people, he ate a lot. He began to crave for sweet and sour food at the same time. In the morning he'd eat breakfast burritos and chocolate sauce. He'd indulge in big tubs of ice-cream and sour chicken in the evening. In the middle of the night, he'd suddenly wake up crying for lemon tarts or sour raw mangoes.

All the changes he experienced and continued to experience would have been depressing if it were not for Jungkook's support. He takes care of Jin very well. He massages Jin's feet whenever his legs are sore, ensures he eats his supplements and healthy food even if he indulges in junk, never leaves him alone and most of all never lets him feel like he is a burden or an inconvenience. He gives in to all his demands no matter how ridiculous they sound. Jungkook would get up at 5 AM only to massage his back or because Jin felt emotional and wanted to cry. He would do anything for Jin and slowly Jin was afraid of the day Jungkook would leave him. 

\---------------------------------

It was 6 pm in the evening and Jin was walking with Jungkook hand in hand. They were at the grocery store, shopping for vegetables and other stuff. Jungkook could have easily had his chauffer buy what was needed, but he knew how important these small trips to the grocery store were. He knew Jin would feel insecure and unwanted if he wasn't around enough, so he indulged in him. 

They were close to reaching home they when suddenly a loud angry voice boomed, "Kim Seokjin".

\--------------------------

Taehyung felt like the biggest idiot alive. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. He felt idiotic when he led Seokjin's parents to Jungkook's apartments to meet Jin. He thought they would have forgiven him and made peace if they knew they were going to become parents. How wrong he was.............................

\-----------------------------------

Seokjin was shaking out of fear. He stood behind Jungkook and began to tear up. His parents stood opposite them glaring in disgust. His mother didn't say a word. She was crying. She looked so small and weary, Jin wanted nothing more than to hug her and makeup with her. His father looked like he was going to explode with anger. He angrily walked up to Jin and wrenched him away from Jungkook. Before anyone could react, he saw Jin's baby bump, he raised his hand and gave him one clean slap on his face. Everyone winced at the intensity of it. 

Jungkook immediately came there and pushed him away. He made Jin stand behind him and growled, "How dare you?".

Jin's father didn't even look at Jungkook. He looked straight into Jin's eyes and said, "You whore. Is this why we raised you? To become a baby-making machine for Alphas? You could have joined some kennel and become a breeding bitch you slut. You were offered the whole world. You were supposed to take Kim industries and make it an empire, instead you chose to be a cheap harlot who produces babies. Disgusting Jin!"

Jin shivered. "I.... Jungkook is my fated mate Appa", he cried. "I....... This was a mistake father. I ..... Don't leave me. I only have you two... I never wanted this to happen but it did. Please forgive me..", Jin didn't say anymore as he burst out weeping. 

" Forget about us. We will never be your parents anymore. You are dead to us. I hope this baby dies in your womb", He sneered. 

Jungkook immediately went over and punched his face. He was in rage and now he began to kick and punch Jin's father. His eyes were shining red and he could murder him and he wouldn't even feel guilty. Jin's warm hands latched onto his forearms and he pleadingly gazed at Jungkook. "Don't do it", he said softly. 

Jin's father got up and said, " He hasn't even claimed you and here you are believing in his lies. You both will never be happy together mark my words. You disgusting freaks of the society deserve to be dead. "

Jin was numb at his father's words. He couldn't believe how cruel and uncaring his father was. His mother didn't say a word to defend him. 

Jungkook stood right in front of Jin's father and let his Alpha rise and control their surroundings. "Bow down before me", he said in a low baritone. Jin's father began to sweat and his legs were soon giving way. He was soon on his knees glaring with the most hateful expression he could find.

Jungkook bent down to the trembling figure and said loudly, "You are an Omega, yet you act like you are something else. You can't embrace what you truly are and that has destroyed you. You disgust me because you don't know how to be happy and you are trapped, yet you can't watch others stay happy. People like you are the freaks of society. Shaming and ridiculing your son for absolutely nothing. For making him unhappy for so long. You disgust me. Now leave us alone and go back to your hole."

Jin's father stood up and grabbed his mother, but not before he told Jin, "Prostitute" and walked away. 

Jungkook turned to Taehyung and coldly told him, "Leave us now. I don't want to see you until the baby arrives". 

"But Jungkook I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck off. Leave us alone and do not come back until the baby has arrived", he said with a forced, cold volume. 

Jin didn't say a word. He only stared into empty space.

\-----------------------------------------------

"It's okay baby. It's okay", Jungkook whispered as he petted a weeping Jin while they sat in their nest. Jin sat on his lap, burying his nose at the crook of his neck. 

"I'm disgusting. This is so wrong. I should have nev-", Jungkook kissed his forehead. 

"He is wrong. You are the most gorgeous perfect person I have ever met."

"No Kookie. Let's be honest, he is right. What are we?", he asks, his eyes shining with a deep purple to it. Jungkook wanted to sink into it forever.

"What are w... we?", Jin asked again, sobbing.

"We are a mess Jungkook. We are fated mates, but we still don't have a name for our relationship. We have a baby due and I can't seem to get my head around all these parenting books. I will be the worst pa-", Jungkook again kisses Jin. His soft lips devouring Jin's plump ones. 

"What are we Seokjinn-ah.", Jungkook lazily drawled. 

The way he said Jin's name brought shivers to his spine. "I don't know", the omega whimpered.

"We are fated mates", Jungkook said firmly while interlacing his fingers into Jin's. He had been so unsure few months ago, but ever since Jin had entered his life, he was sure of only one thing, that he loved Jin and would never be able to let him out of his life.

"We love each other but we are too stubborn to admit it. We are happy together. Nobody can take that away from us baby. Not your father or your fiancee or your brother. Nobody can separate us. We always find a way back to each other. Jin, I've played hard, I have been with so many people, mindlessly fucking them. But none of it was as good as you. Nobody can replace you. Nobody makes me tingle from the bottom of my stomach like you do when we kiss. Nobody has the extraordinary sense of humour you do. 

Even if you stop talking to me forever, neither make funny jokes, neither look pretty and handsome anymore, I still want you Jinnie. You are the home I want to come to everyday.I.... I can't describe what it's like to be here, in your incredible warmth. You make me so so happy Jinnie", his voice dropped a notch as he scented his mate.

"But what if you leave Kookie?", Jin mewled softly. Jungkook froze. Jin immediately got offended and pushed him away. "The truth is you've always been a player Jungkook. How much ever you try to honey-coat the truth, you will always leave me at the end of the day. I know commitment is not your thing and I don't want to force it on you".

"Shutup Kim Seokjin". 

Jin doesn't say anything but the layer of tears in his eyes speaks volumes.  

\--------------------------------------------------

Jungkook had been thinking for quite a while now. He knew from the time he realized Jin was missing, that he loved him more than anything. He knew that he wanted to claim Jin and mark him as his mate for life, but he didn't know what Jin would want. However, upon hearing Jin's words he realized Jin felt the same. And that gave him the courage to say, "I want you as my mate. I want to claim you. Marry you".

Jin's round eyes softened at Jungkook's words. He knew Jungkook was a big part of his life, but to hear him spell it out, that left him beyond elated. "I.... Do you mean it Kookie?"

"Yes. I want you. I never want you to feel alone ever or insecure because I love you so so much. Are you ready to be Jeon Seokjin?".

Jin smiled and nodded, smiling like a fool...................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.. or I wouldn't feel motivated to update the next chapter :(


	12. Clarity (Preggo smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT ALONE. We all are jinkook smut starved so here is some to keep ya'll well fed.  
> Also READ EVERY WORD in this chapter cause man writing smut is tougher than usual chapters holy fu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very smutty chapter so avoid if it is not your thing. Mentions of blood and biting so *alert*. What's life without a smutty chapter eh!

Jungkook arrived home after a hot and sweaty workout. He had a class to attend but he skipped it because he really didn't feel like going. He decided to surprise Jin and silently entered the house. However, he was the one who ended up getting surprised as he smelt the air, thick with Jin's arousal. He walked upstairs to find Alina Baraz's song "Unfold" (the best sexy song in real life listen to it bishes!!!!!!!!!!!) blasting and Jin's musical moans. Jungkook peeked in to see his 6-months preggo mate lying on his side with his boxers slightly down and a small pink dildo sticking out of his ass while moaning Jungkook's name. 

   

OMEGA JIN

   

DADDY JEONGGUK

\----------------------------------

Jin was tired of constantly getting horny but not being able to satisfy himself fully. "I am going to do this today. Anyway, Jungkook is in class for extra long hours. Who knows if he is around I may not get to do what I want to do.", he thought frustratingly. 

As soon as Jungkook left the house in the evening for working out, he shut all the curtains, switched on the room heater, watched a few porn videos and then began to work himself open while imagining it was Jungkook who did that to him.He stuck the pink dildo down his ass and stroked himself while imagining Jungkook. However, his shock became apparent when the real Jungkook appeared and smacked his bare ass.

Jin shrieked as Jungkook aggressively snatched the pink dildo and spanked his ass. 

"Yah! Jungkook-ah", he shouted.

"You aren't allowed to come like this Jin-Hyung. If you were such a needy slut why didn't you tell me? I would have taken good care of you."

"You would have probably said it's bad for the baby and not allowed me to be", Jin snorts. 

"You really underestimated me. Get ready for some good dicking", he giggles. 

"Isn't it bad for the baby?", Jin says cheekily while widening his eyes. 

"No honey. I've been reading books and stuff. We're could have been at it from your fourth month itself but umm... we weren't on good terms and I didn't want to force you. I never wanted to manipulate you to make you stay and getting physical with you to affect your feelings have definitely never been my agenda". 

"Gosh Kookie. Your seriousness ruined my vibe", Jin laughs and begins to laugh harder. Jungkook can only smile because he has been too used to Jin's sudden spells of laughter and tears and he knows he shouldn't react at these times.

Jin pulls his boxers up and then sits on his knees and looks up with a pouty expression. "Then take care of me Oppa. Take care of your needy cock warmer", Jin mewls like a baby. 

Jungkook can feel his breath stop. "Okay. But I need you to let me know when to stop okay?".  
Jin nods and gives his consent.

Jungkook makes Jin sit on his lap and then he begins to suck at the side of his neck. He cradles Jin and holds him in an affectionate embrace. But Jin is having none of it. He wants it rough. He pushed Jungkook on the bed and sits on him, knees bent and his erection touching Jungkook's clothed member. His legs straddling Jungkook's waist, he bent down to kiss Jungkook. As they kissed, Jin could feel the difficulty in reaching Jungkook because of his huge belly. He felt discouraged and pulled away. 

"Let's do it some other time", he said nearly crying. Jungkook instantly knew what the issue was.

"No. We are going to fix this now. Let me take care of you baby", Jungkook demanded. He then made Jin lay down against the pillows and slowly eased his shirt off. He grabbed his own shirt and threw it off as Jin had set the room temperature rather high and he was sweating in the heat. Jungkook couldn't even change it because he knew Jin would feel cold. He lay on his side and began to pepper Jin's jaw and shoulders with soft, open-mouthed wet kisses. He was careful not to bite deep hickeys into Jin's otherwise flawless skin. He gently nibbled around his collar bones and then proceeded to mouth at his earlobe. This action did set a spark of desire in Jin because he was finally touching Jungkook after nearly 6 months and every touch from Jungkook was fiery. He felt the pleasure beginning to pool at his lower regions. 

Jungkook was very tender unlike when he had touched Jin during his heat. He was kissing him gently and sucking at his bottom lip. He massaged Jin's hip and continued to kiss him gently. Giving Jin tender loving but not quite there yet.

"On your knees baby. Let me see your ass.", He said as he slid Jin's boxers off. 

\-----------

Jungkook:

Jungkook enjoyed the sight of his mate naked and on his hands and knees waiting for his touches. He couldn't get enough of the creamy, milky smell emanating from his pregnant omega. He hovered over him and gently left a trail of hot, wet kisses down his spine as Jin arched his back. He couldn't get enough of how beautiful his boyfriend looked. His arms had grown pudgy, his thighs had definitely become thicker and Jin had a sheet of sweat covering his glowing skin. 

"Pregnancy has made you so beautiful Jin-ah", he growled in admiration.

Earlier he thought that after pregnancy he could hold back and not give in to the primal urge to wreck Jin. But after pregnancy, Jungkook fought a daily battle with himself whenever he saw Jin. His Seokjin wobbling around with his cute huge belly, carrying the child they made.He couldn't stop noticing how gorgeous Seokjin's thick thighs looked and how his ass had become soft and larger. He found himself groping the soft fleshy globes whenever he felt anxious. Jin also began to smell like home, like the warmest blanket during winter or like milk mixed with a newborn's scent. Currently, all these things combined with Jin's soft panting made him hard yet very needy for his mate at the same time. 

He leaned forward and buried his nose at Jin's hole and gently licked the rim. Jin had never been touched like this so he tried to turn over and lay on his back instead. Jungkook placed a firm hand at the dip of his back and said, "Don't hide Jinnie. Every inch of you is beautiful and I want to savour every bit of you tonight". Jin blushed and mewled loudly. "Look at you. My words affect you so bad eh?", He grinned massaging his buttocks. Jin's ears turned a bright red and Jungkook could make out the faint blush across his cheeks. 

He moved forward and again began to lap at the sweetness and slick gushing out of Jin's pink orifice. He took the bottle of peachy-smelling lube and stuck it in Jin's opening and squeezed a lot of lube into it. He didn't want Jin to experience even one second of pain.  His boyfriend was giving him the biggest gift of his lifetime by birthing their pup. The least he could do was give him a pleasurable time without any discomfort. 

He stuck a finger past the rim of tight muscle and gently moved it up and down. Jin began to whimper and cry out because of the oversensitivity of his body. He removed the finger to see his hole clench around nothing. "My baby. You taste so good. I could eat your ass all day", he moaned while sucking off Jin's essence off his fingertips. Jin turned beet red because of the sentences Jungkook uttered. He then slid two more fingers and began to abuse Jin's prostrate .

"You look so beautiful, writhing under three fingers. Can you come from my fingers alone baby?", Jungkook smirked. "Shtop with the teas---ahhh... ", jin mumbled incoherently. Jungkook didn't stop. He relentlessly continued until Jin finally gave in and came all over the bed. Moaning and panting like he was on heat again. 

Jungkook lifted Jin over after removing the sheets(more like tearing everything away in sight). Jin had a large collection of Jungkook's old, unwashed clothes which he used up to cover the bed as Jin needed a safe scent to mark his nest. He gently laid his Omega on his back amidst the smelly clothes as Jin was still slightly numb in the aftermath of his heavy orgasm after nearly 6 months of celibacy. He was leaving to bring back some water and snacks for his mate when Jin suddenly grabbed his hand and silently looked at him as if begging him not to leave. 

"I am still not done. Please knot me baby", he whispers softly.

"Jinnie you just came now. How can yo-", Jungkook was cut off by Jin's soft pillowy lips. 

Jin sat back cross-legged and huffed, "It's the hormones believe me. Every day has been so hard on me Kookie you have no idea. I wanted to touch you but I couldn't with all the issues between us. But now? Now please claim me Jungkook. Mark me, Bite me, make me yours. Mate me. I can't live like this anymore. I can't stay away from you and deny how much I want you. It's like a neverending fever where my body wants something but my mind wants something else", saying so huge tears pooled at the end of his eyelids. He began to cry, overwhelmed at how much he needed Jungkook and how he couldn't tell him earlier because they were so egoistic together.  

\----------------------------

Seeing Jin's honest confession broke Jungkook's heart. Jin had nowhere to run, no family to support him. He only had the baby and Jungkook. The last thing Jin should ever do was cry because he always made Jungkook so happy and cared so hard that the invincible cold-hearted playboy in him had finally melted and run away forever. Jin always spoke his heart out, but now he decided to do the same and let His Jin know how important he was to Jungkook. 

He cupped Jin's teary face between his hands and said, "You are mine okay? Only mine and I am only yours baby. I will claim you but you also have to claim me in return baby. I have no one to love other than you ,My Seokjinnie. You are the home I want to wake up to. It's not these four walls. Without you, Jeon Jungkook is an empty shell. I promise to never leave you or even think of another person's name. You have no idea of how you affect me. Never have I been uncontrollable around anyone. But around you? I become my self, no walls no filters, just a human being who wants to love and give love. That scared me so much earlier, but it's the happiest I have ever been. Please accept my love and mark me as well baby."

Jin nodded. No more words were spoken further as Jin straddled Jungkook's waist.They shared a sloppy, heated kiss after which either party slotted their fangs at the junction of the neck and shoulders.

"Are you ready baby?", Jungkook asked as he held him in his arms with his sinfully plump lips at the crook of his neck. 

"Yes. Let's do this together", Jin replied. 

\----------

At the beginning there was blind pain. Just pure white, hot pain. Jin struggled to hold his tears as Jungkook's sharp long fangs dug into his scent glands. Jin focused his breathing on marking Jungkook. He dug his smaller fangs into Jungkook's neck and then pulled out and licked the wound repeatedly while trying to forget the pain he felt. A minute passed and Jungkook pulled out licking frantically at the wound and ensuring the wound stopped bleeding. 

They looked at each other in the eyes, bright purple staring into fiery red ones. And then Jin slumped forward and rested his chin on his mates shoulders. 

"Only mine", Jungkook smiled as he patted Jin's head gently and softly. "Only yours", Jin replied as he kissed Jungkook's jaw and nose. The world felt so right. Jin felt so strong at that moment. He finally had someone to call as his own.He had a mate....

\---------------

Jin couldn't stop blushing as Jungkook removed his boxers. Jungkook looked wrecked with his damp hair, bangs stuck to his forehead, pale skin tinted pink and sweaty. Jin couldn't get enough of him and his goddamn earthy scent that calmed him down no matter what.

Jungkook on the other hand began to smoothly maneuver Jin's heavy frame until he lay on his back. Jin's eyes glazed in lust, glassy as he felt their mating bond settle. Jungkook caged Jin's body within his arms and bent down to kiss the noticeable baby bump. He rubbed his large palms across Jin's protruding stomach and then began to palm Jin's obvious erection. Jin moaned out loudly as he felt the rough calluses move across the most sensitive part of his body. When Jungkook thumbed and prodded into his slit, Jin had to bite the inner soft bit of his cheek to stop himself from coming. 

"Look at you baby. I just have to palm you and you come. Is this what pregnancy has made you? A horny little omega?", He said darkly. 

"No Oppa. I can do better than this, I swear"

"Then don't you dare come until you have my fat knot within you. We are going to make so many babies Jinnie. You'd like that wouldn't you?", Jungkook says huskily. 

" Yes, I want your.......  lots of  babies.", Jin moans loudly.

"You want babies but only with me, only mine. Imagine your belly swelling with my pups again and again. Your fertile cunt knocked up. You are my bitch to keep", he growled possessively as he scissored Jin open. He felt so proud that only he got to see this side of Jin. Pregnant, mated, skin flushed red, eyes glowing purple and moans only for him to hear, body only for him to touch and wreck.

"Only yours Kookie. My womb is only meant for your seed baby. Fill me up baby. I need to be bred." Jungkook felt his cock spring to life. "Such a thick veiny dick, all mine", Jin giggled as he toyed with his hard-on.

He turned Jin onto his side and pushed  one leg upwards, knee bent to give him better access. "This position is safe for the baby ", Jungkook explained.

"Just get on with it fool", Jin said snapping angrily. He had waited too long for this moment. He needed to feel the fullness of a knot. His entire being desperately needed to feel the friction only Jungkook could provide. Jungkook added more lube into his hole, as he continued to open him up. He removed the two digits and pushed it into Jin's mouth to let Jin taste himself. He aligned himself with his entrance and slowly pushed forward. 

Jin felt his senses light up. It was like Jin's body was made for Jungkook. They fit in exactly, like two pieces of a missing puzzle. He felt nothing but pleasure as the lube and slick allowed Jin's body to adapt to Jungkook's huge size. Jungkook moved in and out in the slowest pace possible. He wanted to make love to Jin, not fuck him like a ragdoll. He pushed forward slowly until his cock was buried to the hilt. Jin's tight warmness encasing his member in it's impossible velvety cavern, hot and tight.He put one arm over Jin's hips and another at the nape of his neck softly caressing his brown hair massaging his neck in an attempt to make him relax. He moved at a very slow pace,deeply letting his meat hit Jin's prostate in an uneven rhythm. Deepening his angle, he moved with slow strokes trying to be as gentle as possible.

"More baby. Faster", Jin demanded, his nails digging into Jungkook's bare thigh. Jungkook responded by moving faster, fucking into his mate. The pace became rapid and soon Jin was whimpering and letting out soft choking sounds whenever he fucked him inwards. Jin felt Jungkook's knot slowly swell in the depths of his body as if to claim his womb all over again. Jungkook quickly pulled out and swiveled Jin to face him. Facing him, their legs intertwined, he pushed back in and continued to fuck him, breathing hard and grunting and moaning. He went faster and harder as his knot grew out into it's full size. Jin closed his eyes, whimpering and breathing hard as he felt the fullness consume his body.

Jungkook then tugged at Jin's leaking nipples, gently squeezing it. Jin's breath hitched as small drops of milk trickled down his chest. 

"Don't do that", Jin exclaimed, slapping his hand away. 

"Why?", Jungkook asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's too erotic", he said furiously blushing shyly. 

"Who will feed our pup then?", Jungkook asked cautiously.

"That's different Koo!!"

Jungkook behaved as if he were a man on a mission. He pinched Jin's nipples again and watched in fascination as the milk dribbled out. He moved forward and captured the rosy bud with his mouth, suckling it and tasting the sweetness of his Omega in the milk. Jin attempted to move away but Jungkook's firm grip wouldn't let him move an inch. Jeongguk then moved over and kissed Jin, letting his tongue explore every crevice in his mouth. Jin couldn't breathe due to the highly intimate situation he was experiencing. He could taste the milk on Kookie's tongue and smell the arousal in his scent as his knot finally grew in full size, effectively locking them together. 

"You are so beautiful Jinnie. Look at your teats, swollen with milk to nurture our lovechild. You will really be the best parent out of us two. Being an Omega is amazing and life-giving", he whispered, his voice steeped in admiration. 

Jin buried his head into Jungkook's shoulder as he finally came, his sticky cum in the space between their stomachs as Jungkook's knot deflated slowly, ropes of cum painting his insides.

 As they silently lay together, Jungkook kissed Jin's belly repeatedly. He then whispered, "Daddy's here little one. Can you hear me? Daddy is going to be so excited to see you. We are going to have so much fun together. I can't wait to see you".

Instantly Jin's eyes widened as he felt the baby kick. "JUNGKOOKIE!!!The baby kicked holy shit", he smiled joyfully. Jungkook's eyes scrunched up in pure blissful joy as he felt the movement while holding Jin's belly. (cliche but never get's old lol) 

The sweet slick Jin produced, the creamy scent all the more prominent in the air and the sweaty skin and warm body of his pregnant mate in his arms, Jungkook would never be able to forget the night he got mated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment so I know what you thought of it. PUHLEEEEAAAASE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. please do comment!! Also please give more love to this underrated ship jinkook!!


End file.
